


Her Siren's Song

by rexyplexy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexyplexy/pseuds/rexyplexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes spur of the moment impulses may have lasting consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She didn't understand it, of course she didn't, she was a logical and over-all intelligent Gem so something so frivolous as unwarranted infatuation was something she considered beneath her. At first she thought that her possible attraction to her informant was simply due to the fact that she was rather curious about the blue Gem; after-all it wasn't every day that you had the chance to meet a Gem that escaped from Earth.

Peridot craved information.

However, she soon realized that there was much more to it than that when she found herself cornered in a lonely corridor on the ship. Deep blue eyes glaring angry daggers into her own green ones, needless to say it appeared as though the object of her desires was not quite as thrilled.

"What do you want?" Peridot asked, voice feigning annoyance to hide the nervousness she actually did feel. If the shorter Gem had noticed, she didn't say anything and instead raised up her lip as if to give a silent snarl.

"You were the one following me." She snapped out, taking a daring step forward; Peridot in turn stepped back. "I think you're the only one that should do some explaining. You're always glancing after me with your eyes and following me...." Peridot tried to think, to defend herself, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with the other Gem's body so close to her own and if she had an actual flesh heart it would have been rapidly hammering. Taking a deep breath, Peridot managed to calm herself down, awkwardly attempting to cross her arms in order to look a little more intimidating; it didn't work all too well.

"Listen here, Lazuli, I'm just making sure that you're not causing any damages to my ship." The green Gem said through clenched teeth, having rehearsed this moment many times before. "I don't care what Jasper says, I don't trust you to walk around freely...." Peridot trailed off as the blue Gem in front of her narrowed her eyes in suspicion and leaned ever so closer, their bodies just lightly brushing against each other for a brief moment before the other abruptly turned away. Peridot was surprised to find that she was disappointed in the fact that the closeness had been removed, a flustered blush appeared on the green Gem's face as a primal heat grew within her depths.

"Well, I don't plan on wrecking anything so you can leave me alone." The blue Gem said as she trotted away, even in her anger her steps somehow remained quiet. Peridot watched her go with a frown on her face, attempting to chase away the taboo feelings that threatened to only grow stronger and that fact terrified her. However, it did seem fortunate that the other Gem didn't reciprocate.

Lapis Lazuli craved isolation.

Peridot knew that it would be for the best to just give the ocean Gem what she wanted, it would be for the best; the green Gem had much more important things to worry about anyway. They would be arriving on Earth to check on the Cluster in about a week's time and Peridot would have to make sure that this mission would run as smoothly as possible. If it didn't, she was certain that there would be dire consequences and the simple thought of it was enough to send a shutter down her spine as she sat at the ship's control panel, quickly typing in codes with her robotic fingers.

"Peridot!" Jasper's loud booming voice caused her to leap up as it came from beside her, she in turn glared up at the much larger Gem.

"What do you want?" Peridot asked in annoyance, sparing only a moment to switch the ship to auto-pilot.

"I've been calling you for awhile now, but you didn't respond." Jasper snapped back, crossing her arms as she motioned towards the entrance that she came through. "The engine started to make some strange humming noise when I was down there."

"Why were you anywhere near- Oh whatever, I'll go check on it." Peridot said, stomping away, her heavy metal legs announcing her presence as she went along. "Just don't touch anything while I'm gone."

It didn't take very long for the green Gem to make it down to the spacious room that housed the ship's engine as she knew the inner workings of this craft by heart. As she walked up to the large bright ball of energy, she realized that Jasper was right as the engine was making a noise, though to Peridot it sounded more like a thrumming; either way, it didn't matter, the engine was suppose to be completely silent and that was not a good sign.

Peridot grumbled as she brought up her screen and approached the ship's energy source, it didn't appear as if there was anything internally wrong with it aside from the noise, otherwise it appeared to be working just fine. The technician hummed as she gently pressed her floating fingers onto the engine's base, completely ready to open it up to check on the inner workings just to make sure; however, that didn't happen. Instead, Peridot received a light shock from the touch.

"Ow!" The green Gem yelled out as she quickly stepped back, only to find that the ground the slicker than she anticipated. Peridot instantly fell down onto her rump, limb enhancers flailing out as she let out a small yelp. It took only a second for her to get her bearings once more, though she was rather distracted by the cold water that currently was soaking into her uniform. It appeared as though the engine's base and the ground around it was entirely.... wet.

"Lazuli!"

Clenching her fingers into awkward looking fists, Peridot entirely forgot about the engine as she angrily ran back to the upper levels of her ship. She currently didn't care how much the blue Gem was pleasing to her eyes, there would be hell to pay for messing with her ship. As soon as Peridot reached the upper level, she glanced around before dashing down a corridor seldom used by any of the Gems on board; she was sure that if there was anywhere that Lapis Lazuli could be it would be down that way.

Peridot came to a dead end soon enough, the only thing there was an entry-way to a room used mostly to store extra parts in case the rare event that the ship underwent any damage. As there was no signs of Lapis, the technician grimaced as she entered the room, figuring that she might as well grab some things to fix the engine's water damage while she was here.

"Someone doesn't look all too happy." The blue Gem's smooth voice met Peridot's ears, causing her to whirl around in surprise. Sure enough, off in one of the storage room's dark corners was the very same Gem that she had been searching for and it was very clear that Lapis knew what she had done as well. The ocean Gem currently was leaning up against the wall, her eyes looking disinterested, but the small smile on her face was smug enough to alert Peridot that she was pleased with their current situation.

"You've really done it this time." The green Gem said as she angrily stomped over towards the other, attempting to appear intimidating though it had no effect on Lapis. "Not going to wreck anything, yea right!" With Peridot closer to the Lazuli, she noticed her blue eyes roll before they returned to glare at her.

"It still works, doesn't it?" Lapis asked, her voice showing the amount of annoyance that she was currently feeling and yet.... There was something else there as well, Peridot was sure of it; what exactly it was, she couldn't tell.

"Look, I was just bored and messing around with you, it won't happen again."

"Hrm...." Peridot mumbled, not entirely believing the other Gem's words; to top it off, this strange blue one made her feel things of which she could not understand, and Peridot deemed that enough to not want to trust her.

"Okay, now that this is settled, can you get out of here?" Lapis snapped as she looked away, clutching a couple fistfuls of the fabric of her skirt, suddenly looking a tad uneasy that the green Gem was there. "I was in the middle of something...."

"And what would that be, breaking more stuff in here?" Peridot hissed out as she made sure to glance around her, she would take no chances. However, nothing seemed to be messed with as of yet, so Peridot forced herself to turn back to deal with Lapis Lazuli.

"No...." The blue Gem grumbled, her fists tightening their hold as she began to become a little fidgety. Peridot was about to retort to the other Gem when it instantly caught her eye, shifting awkwardly had revealed the slightly pronounced bulge in the blue Gem's crotch area. Anything else that Peridot was about to say instantly died away in her throat as she looked on, her face instantly turning various shades of teal. Lapis noticed this as well.

"Hey, don't stare and get out!" Her loud tone was enough to make Peridot snap out of it, though her blush remained in place, as she pointed one of her floating fingers accusingly at the other Gem.

"This behavior is extremely inappropriate, I'm going to-"

"Oh yea, I'd sure like to read that report." Lapis said with a nervous grin, her own cheeks with a light hint of yellow to them, in hopes that she would be able to fluster Peridot enough to just leave her be. It somewhat worked as Peridot let out a frustrated growl, then stomping her foot.

"Well, I can't just let you.... finish." Peridot said, her extremely flushed face scrunching up a bit. "That would be very unprofessional." Something about the way she said it, made Lapis twitch, especially as she was frustratingly in need of release and the green rhinestone in front of her made it very clear that she did not intend to allow that. Lapis let out a deep throated growl as she finally let go of her skirt and instead, grabbed a hold of the collar of Peridot's uniform, roughly shoving the other Gem up against the wall much to her surprise.

"Get out of here, Peridot!" Lapis snapped harsh enough to make the Gem in question flinch; Peridot was forced to wonder why she kept getting mixed up with a Gem like this, she was unpredictable and erratic much like the water that she controlled. Peridot could feel Lapis tense even more and that caused the green Gem to let out an undignified whimper, because let's be honest, that blue Gem could be pretty terrifying. However, as soon as the small little sound escaped from Peridot's mouth, Lapis' grip loosened up considerably and the anger melted off of her face to be replaced by concern.

"Oh.... I'm...." Lapis Lazuli mumbled out in an attempt to apologize as she gazed up into Peridot's terrified face, the realization of the situation settling in. Lapis then let out a sigh and leaned up against Peridot as if she were suddenly too exhausted to stand up on her own, the green Gem didn't seem to complain. "Look, it's just been a really long time since I've.... You know." Oh, Peridot knew alright, so much so that she could only half pay attention to what the blue Gem against her was saying as she was much more focused on Lapis' wiggling tentacle currently pressing up against her thigh. It caused that same burning feeling to return to her and Peridot was unsure on whether she liked it or not, the techie forced herself to remain ridged less she allow instinct to take over and buck her hips.

Meanwhile, Lapis had decided that she had tormented the technician enough for one day and had leaned back to look up at her. Fully intending to apologize once more before taking her leave to go finish elsewhere, Lapis took a deep breath of air which only caused her mind to go blank as the scent of the other Gem's arousal hit her full force. It took her by great surprise as she honestly assumed the robotic-like Gem couldn't feel such things and yet.... A smirk grew on Lapis' face as she leaned back up against Peridot, noticing how the modern Gem tensed up even more.

"Peridot." Lapis purred, a new mischievous air to the way she held herself as her mindset instantly switched over. It had indeed been a long time since Lapis had had any type of sexual release, but it had been an even longer time since the blue Gem had mated with another one of her kind and that thought itself was enough to make her excited. She didn't really care if said Gem was the annoying green techie that's been a bother to her ever since she had gotten back to Homeworld; heck, who knew, maybe this was what Peridot needed in order to lighten up a bit. Though Lapis knew that if she wanted this to work, she would have to be very bold, less it go right over the green Gem's head.

"Hey, do you want me to mount you?" Plus, her over the top reactions was pretty fun to witness. Lapis internally chuckled as her words caused Peridot to become even more flustered than she had been before, if that was even possible.

"What?! This is entirely inappropriate and not to mention illegal, you're lucky I don't-" Peridot's voice trailed off as Lapis ignored her, instead choosing to gently nuzzle her face into the side of the green Gem's neck. Peridot bit her lip as she attempted to fight off those ancient instinctual feelings that had no place in a modern Gem society and yet she found it increasingly difficult as she started to think about how badly she wanted to turn around and let Lapis fuck her brains out.... It was vulgar while at the same time being a very pleasing thought, that ended up only causing her confusion.

"Uh, it's not going to hurt is it?" Peridot decided to ask, her voice becoming timid much to Lapis' surprise. The blue Gem looked back up at the other's face with a look of shock before it melted away and was replaced by a smirk.

"Aw, is this going to be your first time?" Lapis asked teasingly, much to Peridot's annoyance and growing frustration, but before she could say anything about it Lapis sat a hand on her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to be extra gentle, okay?" Peridot nodded and Lapis let out a sigh as she slowly trailed one of her blue hands down the other Gem's gracious hip and onto her leg.

"Just relax and I'll take care of everything." Lapis said with a playful wink. "Consider it as my apology for getting the engine wet, my gift to you." Peridot grumbled at that as she pretended to not notice Lapis grinding her tentacle, still hidden underneath her skirt, up against the green Gem's leg.

"Fine." Peridot stated as she inhaled a deep breath, despite not needing air, and relaxed her muscles; this caused a smile to appear on Lapis' face.

"Now, when you're ready, phase out of your outfit." Lapis said as she stood up straight, giving the other Gem enough space to be comfortable while at the same time failing to hide the fact that she was actually pretty excited about their coupling. Peridot couldn't deny that she also felt this excitement, though her's was drowned out by the nerves she felt; she knew it best to get the worst of it over with. In a flash of white light, her diamond regulated uniform was gone and she now stood exposed to the other, well aside from her limb enhancers and there was no way that she was going to take those off. As Lapis' eyes trailed up Peridot's green body, she suddenly felt self-conscious and nervously attempted wrap her arms around herself, the enhancers made that difficult.

"You're so scrawny." Lapis boldly stated as she waved her hand as if in attempt to chase the comment away. "Though don't worry about it, it's kind of cute in a way."

"I'm not cute...." Peridot grumbled, distracted by the comment as Lapis stepped back into her general vicinity again, taking the other Gem by surprise as she sat a gentle hand upon her stomach. Peridot got a yelp out before she quickly ordered her floating fingers to cover up her mouth, the last thing she needed right now was for Jasper to hear them. Lapis hummed at the sound as she looked up into Peridot's eyes, slowly trailing her hand down, relishing in the little twitches and shudders that would occasionally escape from the other Gem.

"I'm a pretty understanding Gem, so if you aren't sure about something, feel free to voice your opinion." Lapis said once she paused her hand just above the corse blonde hair that grew between the other Gem's legs; Peridot seemed to have heard her as she simply shook her head, still clasping her fingers over her mouth. Lapis grinned as her hand finally slipped between Peridot's legs, earning a gently gasp from the green Gem, cupping her sex lightly while she gave the other a moment to get use to the feeling. It definitely was a foreign feeling to her, never having been touched in such a way, though she couldn't say that she didn't like it in fact she found that she craved much more friction from the touch. Lapis was pleasantly glad to find that Peridot was already incredibly wet and it made the ocean Gem feel very smug at the fact that she didn't have to do much yet for that result.

For a moment Lapis absentmindedly played around by lightly slipping her fingers between Peridot's folds, her thumb gently rubbing up against the other Gem's clit, causing her to let out a series of sounds that Lapis found pleasing to her ears. However, the blue ocean Gem seemed to have something else in mind as her fingers left their current task and went to work rubbing on the spot she instinctually knew to be hiding Peridot's own tentacle. This caused a moan to escape the green Gem's mouth despite herself and caused her to quickly squeeze her legs together as if on impulse. Lapis leaned back as she slightly tilted her head to the side, looking up at Peridot's face.

"Hey, there's no reason to be so shy, Peridot." The blue Gem said, her voice steady and soothing in an attempt to calm the other's nerves.

"I-I am not shy!" Peridot snapped back at Lapis, her voice cracking as she glanced down to the spot where she knew the other Gem's tentacle to be. "It's just that I'm not a fan of being the only one without any appearance modifiers on my body!"

"I'm going to assume I know what you're trying to say." Lapis chuckled at Peridot's use of words as she shrugged and phased off her skirt while still leaving her top on. Instantly the green Gem's gaze locked onto the lithe sky-blue tentacle that was currently writhing all over the place in desperate need of friction, Lapis followed to where her eyes were looking and grunted. Deciding that that was good enough and seeing Peridot had once more relaxed, her eyes currently transfixed onto the wriggling member in front of her, Lapis once more slipped her hand in between the green Gem's legs. It didn't take much more for Peridot's own tentacle to spring free from its hiding place, already plenty erect from the looks of it, the sight causing a small smile to appear on the ocean Gem's face. Gently, Lapis ran her fingers down it's length, making sure to take her sweet time while Peridot internally struggled against wanting to hump into the other Gem's hand; eventually she did, however, letting out a small whimper as she did so.

"Did you say something?" Lapis asked, looking up into green eyes as she paused her teasing, obviously enjoying it. Though she only froze in place as her gaze rested on Peridot, the green Gem flushed and currently wriggling under her touch, the sight of it was enough to get Lapis to bite her lip as she felt her own tentacle begin to stiffen.

"Lazuli...." And Peridot's whispery voice was enough for her in that moment; Lapis was quick to desperately pressed her body up against the green Gem's, awkwardly slamming the both of them up against the wall. Peridot responded by wrapping her arms around Lapis, her floating fingers lightly clicking against the gem on the other's back, while she hurriedly attempted to slouch down in order to give the ocean Gem better access to her. The limb enhancers made Peridot much taller than Lapis Lazuli, after all.

Lapis allowed a feral sounding growl to release from her throat as she briefly rubbed her tentacle up against Peridot's folds as if testing the waters before she roughly dug her nails into the green Gem's shoulders, that giving her leverage as she finally pushed her tentacle right into the other's slit. Perhaps she had been a little too eager as Peridot let out a loud yelp seconds later, getting the blue Gem to come to her senses a little bit and pause before she could begin thrusting.

"Are you.... Okay?" Lapis asked, her voice sounding unsure as she leaned back to look at Peridot, who in turn gave a sure nod.

"Yes, just continue what you were doing...." Peridot said, looking off to the side as she gently kneaded the skin surrounding Lapis' gem. "It did not feel not pleasant...."

Lapis took Peridot's answer for what it was and decided to continue, though this time at a much more reasonable pace for the younger Gem. Lapis leaned back up against Peridot, making sure to lightly brush her lips up against the other's neck in a soothing way as she soon began a steady pace of pumping her tentacle in and out of Peridot's opening. Soon enough, once she was sure that Peridot had adjusted to the situation, she began to speed up instantly getting a loud moan out of the other despite herself.

"Do you want Jasper to hear us or something?" Lapis playfully asked in a huff, getting an agitated groan from Peridot that quickly turned into another moan instead. "Well, I'll take that as a yes then." As soon as the sentence had left her mouth, Lapis felt Peridot's walls begin to tighten around her tentacle and she knew that release was just around the corner for the both of them, her pace quickened even more.

"L-Lapis!" Peridot nearly shouted as her grip tightened, causing the water Gem to growl once more from her arousal; she didn't think she'd ever admit out loud exactly how much she liked the sound of her name rolling off of the green Gem's tongue. Lapis used this as motivation to thrust into the other even harder, though this time there were no complaints as Peridot fully clenched around Lapis' tentacle, finally coming to her orgasm. The blue Gem assumed that Peridot would have screamed out her release, but that was no the case as the sudden foreign feelings instead caused the green Gem to roughly sink her sharp little fangs right into Lapis' shoulder. This in turn surprised Lapis Lazuli enough that she herself let out a yelp instead and broke the steady pace that she had going, delaying her own orgasm much to her annoyance.

That was probably for the best, as there was a part of Lapis that knew she should pull out now that Peridot was more or less finished and just ejaculate onto the floor; sure she'd no doubt have to clean it up later, but it was what a responsible Gem would do. However, there was another part of Lapis' mind which happened to be a much larger part that simply said: 'Nah.'

Lapis gave out a loud grunt as she pushed into Peridot's slit one last time, her tentacle tightening once before she allowed herself to empty out inside of the other Gem. Once that was through, the small blue Gem collapsed against Peridot with a content and exhausted sigh that the other seemed to reciprocate as well. Peridot had never felt this type of exhaustion before as she slumped against Lapis, the blue Gem's cum warming up her insides before the feeling vanished moments later. The two just stood there for a few moments, not daring to move as they both found the moment to be blissful, something that either of the two hadn't felt in quite a long time or in Peridot's case; never. The green Gem even dared to snuggle up against Lapis' neck, cautiously giving the wound that she inflicted a gentle lick, despite herself; Lapis sighed in content as she ran her fingers through the other's hair, but it was very short-lived.

"Peridot, where are you?!" Jasper's voice could be heard from what sounded like down the hall, causing both Gems to jump, though Lapis attempted to act as if she hadn't.

"We should leave now." The blue Gem said as she gently pulled away from Peridot, leaving the other looking a tad down-trodden; Lapis frowned as she hoped that this didn't cause the other to become too attached.... Maybe she should of came on the floor instead....

"Uh, yes, we'll be arriving on Earth in about a week." Peridot said, her usual expression coming back into play as she blinked her eyes a couple of times. "So please don't go anywhere near the engine again or I might have to come and.... talk to you again." Lapis grinned and leaned in to give the green Gem a quick kiss before she pulled away and phased her skirt back on, her tentacle now back in its hiding place.

"This was extremely inappropriate." Peridot mumbled as she watched the other Gem walk away towards the door. Lapis paused to look back as she reached it and looked back towards Peridot as if she wanted to say something more, however she instead pointed down towards the other Gem's crotch; there her tentacle remained firmly in place, still clearly aroused.

"You might want to take care of that." Lapis said, a small smile on her face as she then ducked out of the room, vanishing as if she had never been there in the first place. Peridot in turn frowned as she looked down at the mess that she had been left with and yet she couldn't find it in herself to feel entirely angry with the ocean Gem, especially after what had just transpired between the two of them. Peridot didn't know what it was, but the warm feeling soon returned to her gut and this time it didn't go away.

It was apparent that there was something that both of the Gems seemed to crave.


	2. Chapter 2

Things on the ship had definitely changed for that final week, but if it was for the best or worse nobody was sure. Peridot and Lapis Lazuli soon enough fell into a dangerous, yet routine dance in which Lapis would do something to get the technician’s attention, Peridot would in turn then seek out the other Gem like a cat in heat. However, she didn’t have to search for long as Lapis was usually hiding away in the storage room, which soon enough became ‘the’ room as Lapis Lazuli grew bolder. The blue ocean Gem would brush up against her and whisper to meet her in 'the’ room and that was about all it took to make Peridot’s tentacle harden; though she did have to wonder how much of it was adrenaline induced as the idea of breaking Homeworld rules felt pretty exciting to her.

She knew that she shouldn’t be doing such a heinous and illegal thing, but the feeling that Peridot felt in her center whenever she caught sight of Lapis Lazuli made everything seem right. Though it forced to her wonder how the blue Gem in turn felt about her.

“H-Hey, Peridot….” Peridot recalled hearing Lapis say through gritted teeth as she currently was deep-throating the blue Gem’s tentacle.

“Hm?”

 “When we get back to Homeworld, I think I’m going to need a place to stay.” Lapis said bluntly, straight to the point as she gave Peridot’s hair a gentle tug. “I was just thinking that maybe I could stay with you?”

 It appeared that Lapis Lazuli felt the same way that Peridot did.

 “Hmp!” Peridot sputtered as she quickly removed the other Gem’s tentacle, much to her disappointment. The green Gem propped herself up on her elbows in order to get a good look of the other’s face, seeing that she was being completely serious, that sent a shiver down Peridot’s spine. “Uh, of course! I mean, I live with around fifty other Peridots, but I’m sure nobody would mind if there were a Lazuli around….”

Lapis seemed to smile at this as she sat a gentle hand on the side of Peridot’s face, leaning down in order to brush their lips up against each other, causing the feeling in the green Gem’s gut to light up with what felt like a fire.

 Peridot didn’t know if such a thing would be allowed once they got back, but it felt nice to believe in such a thing. Until then she would really make the most of her time with the other Gem, after all, after this mission they still had the long voyage back to Homeworld to enjoy each other’s company.

 Sadly, sometimes all good things must come to an end due to the simple fact that things don’t always go according to plan.

 The mission had turned out to be a complete and utter disaster as soon as they landed on that miserable hunk of rock called Earth and it was all because of those blasted Crystal Gems! Jasper had insisted on forgetting about their initial mission on checking up on the Cluster and instead opted for returning back to Homeworld early with their newly acquired prisoners.

 Peridot of course had her objections to this, but with Lapis Lazuli thrown into a holding cell for…. some reason, she was definitely outmatched for that argument. The technician would have no choice but to do as she was told, despite the growing confusion that she felt with the situation; she had no clue why these Crystal Gems and that weird Steven creature were so important.

 Peridot only had eyes for the mission…. and a certain somebody else, but she didn’t think she’d ever let an outside party know about that. The green Gem remembered that she had vowed to go check on Lapis, maybe keep her company in the only way that the two usually did, but first she would have to make sure that they made it safely out of the planet Earth’s orbit.

—-

 “Eeuuurah!” The green Gem exclaimed as she struggled against the Amethyst’s whip that was currently binding her. Peridot had a single stroke of luck during the prisoner’s jailbreak in which she managed to make it to one of the ship’s escape pods and by the look of it she was now on Earth once more, only this time…. She was stuck.

 After a moment’s time, the whip had finally evaporated and Peridot was free to stretch her limbs. She wasted no time in busting out of her escape pod, entire body full to the brim with anxiety as if those other Gems could be coming after her any minute. Peridot crawled out of the pod and scrambled up the side of the rather good sized hole that her landing had caused, despite the fact that her entire physical form was aching, she really hoped the landing hadn’t cracked her gem.

 As Peridot finally got her footing on solid land, she looked up just in time to see the blazing remains of her ship falling from the sky in the far distance; shortly afterwards there was an explosion, most likely the ship having hit land as well. As the world around her grew eerily silent, aside from the gentle breeze that rustled the tall grass, Peridot couldn’t move or even get her mind to think clearly on the situation she was finding herself in.

 She was now stuck here on a foreign planet with no way off and no way to get home, to top it off the whole place was due to become extinct at any possible time. The mere though of it was enough to make Peridot feel like a block of ice had formed in her hypothetical stomach and the only possible thing that could have made this better was that if those Crystal Gems had been destroyed in the crash, though as she thought of the possibility, only one thing came to her mind. If her enemies had been shattered than there was no doubt that Jasper had been too and if Jasper had then that meant Lapis Lazuli as well was most likely….

 Peridot shook her head to clear the thoughts from her mind, there was no time to think of such things in this moment, she had to continue her mission despite this series of unfortunate events. Check on the Cluster’s progress and then try to find a way to contact home, those were the only things that she should worry about currently, they were the only things that could possibly save her own life right now.

 With a heavy heart, Peridot finally moved, bringing up her finger screen which had thankfully survived her own little crash. The screen displayed a map of the surrounding area and the green Gem’s eyes quickly scanned it until they finally rested on where she needed to go; the Kindergarten.

 Peridot frowned as she turned on her heel, walking towards her destination with her previous experiences aboard the ship being the last things on her mind for she knew that it was going to be this way. She revered her mission above all else.


	3. Chapter 3

About one and a half of Earth’s rotations later, Peridot finally arrived at the Kindergarten, knowing that she would have arrived much sooner if she had been use to this planet’s organic terrain. Though she supposed that that was going to no longer be an issue as she entered the Gem created Kindergarten, the ground at her feet very much dead and ideal for easy travel especially with her limb enhancers.

 Upon entering the Kindergarten, Peridot wasted no more time in getting to work as she went straight for Facet 5, if the Cluster truly was ready to hatch then the fusion experiments would also be emerging by now. She kept on walking until she reached the platform that would take her down into the underground chamber, she only paused briefly due to her nerves, once she was down there she could be easily trapped with no way out as this was the only entrance and exit. Shaking her head, she stepped onto the green plating which looked out of place in the dark and desolate kindergarten, now was not the time to start worrying about self-preservation as she had a mission to complete; once she had this task finished with, however….

 Peridot slid down the slope and entered into the room, hastily making her way over to the archaic computer so she could do her job and then get out of there quickly. Walking over to the risen hand-shaped platform, cursing her loud steps as she went along, Peridot was quick to begin entering in coding that she had memorized by now; due to those Crystal Gems’ antics in destroying the main power-source, she would have to re-boot the Kindergarten’s systems and manually extract the forming Gem mutants. It was a bothersome task, but nothing she couldn’t handle; Peridot smirked at the fact as she quickly scanned through the files on her screen, easily beginning to upload them into the old tech’s databases. Soon enough her screen displayed that the re-boot had begun and it was only going to take about-

 “Eleven hours?!” Peridot loudly gasped out as she looked over her screen again to make sure that she had read that right. “I might not even have eleven hours!”

 The techie was quick to see if there was anything that she could do in order to get the system to re-boot any faster, but that only seemed to make it go even slower. Peridot growled in annoyance as she closed her screen, it appeared as though she would be stuck here in the Kindergarten for quite awhile and that didn’t sit well with her; this place, while being the closest thing to home she had, still didn’t feel entirely safe. She couldn’t tell what it was, but something in the back of her mind was telling her to put as far of a distance between herself and this place as possible. Peridot thought about that and grumbled, turning around to leave the Facet 5 area and let the system re-boot on its own; if there was an issue she could just go back down to fix it.

 Once she was back up onto the surface, there was nothing left for Peridot to do other than aimlessly wonder about the Kindergarten while she waiting, kicking loose rocks as she went along.

 “Hm….” Peridot let out a murmur as one of said rocks went rolling for a few feet before it finally came to a stop. Walking over to it, the green Gem knelt down to pick it up, examining it she found that this particular stone was perfectly round; quite bizarre for the unsymmetrical ways of the Earth. Letting out a curious hum, Peridot looking around and wondered if there were anymore like it.

By the time that five hours had passed, Peridot had a neat little pile of near-perfect rocks that she was pretty proud of. Why she felt the need to collect them, she was still a little unsure, but she just told herself that it was something for her to do while she waited and as a plus it kept her mind off of…. Something else. Peridot let out a sigh as she sat down next to her pile and started to nervously pick at the surrounding dirt, the Gem was becoming more and more nervous about her situation; even once the Kindergarten’s system rebooted and she was about to pull the fusion experiments out to check on them, she still had no idea on how to contact Homeworld. Perhaps there would be something on the Kindergarten’s systems that would allow her to do so, that was the only thing that she could hope for currently.

 Peridot had moved onto absentmindedly rolling around one of the rocks with her floating fingers when she heard a loud crash coming from the Facet 5’s area. The green technician was quick to jump up to her feet and bring out her screen, seeing that the reboot still had an estimated six and a half hours before completion. With great caution, Peridot put her screen away and started off back in the direction that the control room was in, silently swearing that some Earthen creature had better not of wandered into it less she be forced to deal with having to remove the organic nuisance. However, as Peridot entered the control room once more it was clear that that was not the case.

 The large stacks that housed the fusion experiments seemed to already be appearing from their hiding places among the walls and one of them had simply fallen out. Peridot’s eyes widened as she looked upon the now broken pillar as a mangled set of arms twisting around right next to it; the Gem looked disgusted as she walked further into the control room, right over towards the spectacle. Peridot didn’t even hesitate as she brought her boot down onto the creature, poofing it instantly, she did however pause before she picked up the two shards that it consisted off. It made her think of the Cluster and that was something that she didn’t like to consider.

 Peridot shrugged the horrible feeling off as she knelt down and picked up the shards using two of her floating fingers, walking over to the broken column, she hastily stuck the creation back inside and propped the pillar up; hoping that would be enough to keep the thing from escaping again. Looking around herself, the green technician decided that she would manually pull the rest out to prevent this from happening again. Peridot activated her tractor beam from the palm of her limb enhancer and controlled the strange green light to engulf one of the closer pillars, stepping back a few steps in order to pull it from the wall. Afterwards she sat it gently onto the ground; this was something that she continued to do for several more times until she had most of the ones at that particular wall pulled out.

 “I can think of a lot of more things that I’d rather be doing than this.” Peridot was thinking to herself as she looked up towards the pillars that were still hanging haphazardly from the ceiling. Those would be a little more difficult, so she decided to just wait for the system’s complete re-boot to do it on it’s own, if they broke in the process then who cared? She got the information that she came for and would be long gone by the time these things woke up. Peridot turned away and brought up her screen as she quickly walked back towards the platform that would bring her back up to the surface. Checking the time left for the reboot, she saw that there was only five hours left, before she swiped away the information and clicked on her screen’s recording option. Peridot stepped onto the green platform and it soon started to rise up.

 “Log date 6 5 2.” She said, nonchalantly, no longer worried since she was finally leaving this place. What she was going to do when she did, however, she still had no clue but she hoped that that plan involved finding a way to contact home. “This is Peridot, updating status, still stuck on this miserable planet, however the fusion experiments seem to be developing properly a few of them have even emerged early- Euuugah!”

 Peridot’s surprised scream echoed off of the Kindergarten’s walls as she surprisingly came face to face with a strange creature that she was very familiar with. Fear instantly shot down the green Gem’s spine as she nervously glanced around, looking for the…. Others, but when she didn’t see them she looked back towards the creature that was now awkwardly staring at her.

 It was the Steven.


	4. Chapter 4

The whirling sound that came from Peridot’s fingers drowned out all other noise as she awkwardly flew through the clouds, her limbs and other body parts feeling incredibly exhausted as she must have been at this pace for the past couple of hours or so. She had wanted to stop sooner, but knew that she couldn’t in case those blasted Crystal Clods were still chasing after her. Peridot glanced up at her rapidly spinning fingers, she had no clue that her limb enhancers could do this, but she sure was glad that it worked or else she would probably be shattered right about now.

 Those Crystal Gems had survived the crash of her ship somehow and while she knew that she should be feeling terrified by the fact that now she had to keep an eye out for them, she actually felt a thrill of excitement enter her body. If those clods had survived then that could possibly mean that…. Maybe Lapis Lazuli was fine as well and while it was certainly a stretch, maybe she was looking for her. A Gem could dream right?

 The thought was cut drastically short as a spark of pain shot through Peridot’s body from her Gem to her arm that was currently lifted up to work her finger propellers. The green techie let out a surprised squeak at the unexpected sensation and just knew that her gem must have been cracked sometime during that fight, perhaps when that injector fell on top of her. Bringing her free hand up to her gem, Peridot looked around the area for anything that she could land on, her eyes resting on a scraggly cliff face. It wasn’t exactly the best or safest place for her currently, but it was good enough for a short break; she ordered her fingers to take her towards it.

 Peridot assumed that landing would have been simple, after-all, Lazuli flew all the time didn’t she? However, the green Gem didn’t take in account for exactly how exhausted her physical form was currently feeling and when she came down, she came down hard. Peridot let out a pained hiss as her knees slammed up against the rocks and she all but collapsed onto the ledge, panting heavily for reasons that she just couldn’t figure out. Earth was really messing with her, she was sure of it.

 The green Gem rolled over onto her back and let her limbs fall limp as she breathed heavily, despite not needing air, she could have swore that it felt as if her own body was working against her as her gem pounded in pain. Peridot weakly sat her fingers on the smooth surface once more, gently feeling around for any cracks or fissures, she was greatly surprised to find not even a single nick. While she knew she should be glad that there was nothing externally wrong with her gem, that didn’t make her feel any better at all, for it must have meant that there was something internally wrong with her. Peridot bit her lip as she allowed her arm to drop and instead lifted up her other arm to bring up her screen.

 “I need to get home….” Was the only thought that the technician could process as she quickly checked her outdated maps of Earth, hoping to find some sort of Gem establishment that would still be able to get into contact with her Homeworld. Dying alone here on this planet was not her ideal end and she did not intend for it to happen that way, she would not allow it. Peridot tiredly looked over her options and finally discovered that there was an ancient communications hub a few hundred miles or so away from her current location, the techie let out a sigh of relief.

 However, her joy was short lived as she flopped her arm back down and just laid there, too worn out to move. This would prove to be a long and bothersome trip, if whatever was wrong with her didn’t kill her by then, of course. Peridot decided that she would rest, hopefully whatever it was would pass and then she could get going once again; the green Gem let her eyes slide shut despite herself and her mind drifted off to better things. She wondered if Lapis Lazuli was in deed okay and what she was doing right now if she was, Peridot hoped she could find her again before Homeworld came for her, the thought of living together brought a smile to the techie’s face. Sure the blue ocean Gem could be infuriating to be around at times, but Peridot found that she was addicted to the way Lapis would look at her, those deep blue eyes so full of lust while they undressed her; Lapis’ hands gliding skillfully down her body.

 Peridot forced herself to sit up before her fantasy could go any further and she’d be stuck with a hard tentacle that she’d be forced to take care of herself, which would just waste even more of her energy. With that blissful thought in mind, Peridot brought her map back up with a renewed strength and gave it a quick once over.

 After that her fingers started to quickly whirl around once more and she was off again.

 —-

 It took Peridot a couple of days to be able to make the distance that she needed to reach the communications hub, though she was sure that she would have gotten there much sooner if it hadn’t been for whatever was wrong with her. The green Gem only found annoyance every time she was forced to stop and rest for a few hours due to her physical form not being able to handle the strain.

 Peridot let out an exhausted sigh of relief as she finally landed her feet onto the desert sand, the tall pillars of the hub just several feet in front of her. The tired Gem decided to take a quick rest before she recorded her message and sent it out, she wanted to leave this area as soon as this chore was done just in case the Crystal Gems were able to intercept the message and figure out her location. Peridot sat down and leaned her back up against a large bolder while she looked on at the hub, the Earth’s harsh sun was bearing down on her and warming up her entire core; it was annoying at best, but didn’t do much to help her current condition. Grumbling from the heat, she decided that that was enough rest for now and pulled herself up onto her feet; hopefully it wouldn’t take long to do what she had to, but one could never be too sure when it came to ancient Gem tech.

 The technician came upon the large pillars, looking up at the intimidating looking structure, noticing that some of them seemed to have been damaged beyond repair. That should be fine, it looked as though there was enough for it to still work, she would just have to activate it; Peridot really hoped that it wouldn’t take as long as the kindergarten’s rebooting did. The Gem shuddered the memory off as she walked in between two columns and went straight for the center one where she would record and send off her message; it probably sounded much easier than what it was actually going to take however.

 Bringing up her screen, Peridot typed in a few more codes while she sat her other limb enhancer’s fingers onto the large pillar, she mumbled a small hum as she tried to crack the old machine’s information. She would be able to get it to work faster if only her files of Earth were a tad more organized, but she decided that it wasn’t entirely her fault as she hadn’t planned on having to actually use them before hand, though she was very glad to have them. With another press of a button, the communications hub suddenly came to life with a bright light starting to emit from the old structure; Peridot grinned victoriously as she connected her limb enhancer’s recording device to the main pillar.

 Hitting record she started her message.

 —-

 The message was a quick one, but it was sufficient and that was all that mattered for what she needed; help. Peridot sent out her video with hopes that it would reach the great Yellow Diamond herself, calmly giving the information about how her mission had been compromised only slightly losing her nerve towards the end. However, the poor green Gem had no clue if it had even worked as she awkwardly stumbled away from the communications hub; the Crystal Gems would no doubt eventually find there way here, knowing those problem-some clods, it was just a matter of time.

 She supposed that it didn’t matter, by the time they showed up if they did, she would be long gone. Though Peridot didn’t feel particularly smug about that fact as she normally would have, instead she could only worry about the strange feeling that had currently routed itself within her physical form. She couldn’t explain it, but something was most definitely off and once she was sure that she was at a comfortable enough distance away, she fully intended to find out what it was no matter how fearful she felt about it. Peridot took in a deep breath of air at the thought, this type of fear wasn’t something that she was use to feeling, but it seemed to be the only thing that she’s been able to feel since becoming stranded on this dirt rock. The technician knew that at any moment the Crystal Gems could show up and crack her straight through with no remorse what’s-so-ever, well maybe the youngest member would feel bad about it, but he would eventually get over it she supposed.

 Peridot groaned as she traveled down a sandy slope, considering that this was good enough for now, the hub was still visible in the distance, but she should’ve been hidden from it’s view well enough. The green gem was quick to take a seat on the boiling hot sand, paying it no mind as she laid back and lazily brought up her treasured screen once more; she wasted no time in searching through various files in an attempt to figure out if there was any kind of Earthly ailment that affected Gems. She had her doubts, however, as surely if there was such a thing Homeworld wouldn’t have sent them off on this mission or in the very least they would have warned her and the others about it.

 Peridot’s search brought up nothing and a part of her was glad that there wasn’t anything on Earth that could harm Gems in that way, but another part of her grew even more worried as she couldn’t understand why she was feeling like that and it was horrible to her logical mind. Bringing the floating fingers from her other limb enhancer up to her gem once more, she carefully prodded at the smooth surface to make sure that she didn’t miss anything when she checked the last time; this gave her an idea. Leaning back up, Peridot put her full attention back onto the screen in front of her and closed out of all of the files that she now rendered as useless in her current turmoil and instead, she opened up a scanner that she seldom used.

 It always seemed like such a useless tool before, a device that could scan a gem usually an enemy, and tell her everything about said gem that she could possibly need to know. However, most of the information it gave was something that one could tell at first glance of a Gem so it was in deed usually a waist of time, but she vaguely remembered a story that Jasper had told her once when she was complaining about the scanner. There had once been a Gem that had gone completely violent and would attack anybody near her and nobody could figure out the problem until they used the scanner and discovered that there was the tiniest of hair-line fractures on her gem. If it could find something so small and tedious, then surely it would be able to discover the problem of the green Gem herself, that was enough to give Peridot hope.

 Carefully angling her screen to the point where it would be positioned directly over her gem, Peridot frowned and activated the device. Her body went ridged as she now saw her image being reflected back at her, her normally perfectly shaped hair was a tad bit disheveled and there were dark circles under her eyes from her apparent exhaustion, this brought her attention away from the information that was currently flashing on her screen just under her reflection. The only thing that snapped her out of it was when the image flickered before disappearing, being instead replaced by walls of text telling her mostly about things that she already knew about like her facet and cut. Hopefully she would also find out what was ailing her and it wouldn’t take too long, but one could never be sure and if she did find out, then it would be a whole other problem on how to fix herself. Deciding that that was a problem for another day, Peridot hummed as she slowly scrolled down to the section of her file that said the word ‘Status’ in big bold letters, if there was something horribly wrong with her like she assumed, then it would most likely be found there.

 “Well, it appears as though my gem is completely fine….” Peridot mumbled to herself as her tired eyes looked over her information, letting out the occasional grumble as she couldn’t seem to find anything. “Not a single scratch or even a scuff…. Gah, there’s a reminder that I failed my mission….” She nearly closed her screen once more as she found something within the data that alerted anybody reading it that she was currently on the planet called Earth; she just hoped that she wouldn’t be broken for being behind schedule in the long run.

 As Peridot prepared to closed her screen in angered defeat, something caught her eye and she stopped herself. There was a small sentence in the midst of her information that she found quite mind-boggling, so much so that she stared at it for several long minutes.

 “I…. What?” She said in confusion as she read over it for a few more times. “Carrying what?!”

 With a new found haste Peridot closed out of her files and instead typed in a few key-words to bring up something else. Now she was much more alert as she looked over this new information as if her life really did depend on it, adrenaline pumping through her gem and into her body.

 “No, no, no, no, this is impossible!” Peridot shrieked as she leaped up to her feet, her exhaustion and the fear of being found forgotten for the moment. Her green eyes were as wide as saucers as she gave her screen one last look before she let out a growl, ripping her hand away for it to be reverted back into fingers. The green gem clenched her fists together, but her anger was short lived for the moment as the adrenaline faded away to only be replaced by fear; Peridot began to shake with her lip quivering fiercely.  "No…. I can’t be….“

 Peridot fearfully wrapped her arms around herself as she unsurely brushed her fingers up against her stomach; it appeared that she could no longer ignore what happened between Lapis Lazuli and herself while aboard that ship.


	5. Chapter 5

_She remembered just how cold the metal flooring of the ship felt against her naked form, but it wasn’t bad enough that she would complain about it, especially since there was another body pressed up against her’s; this one was very warm._

_Peridot let out a content sigh as her head rested comfortably on Lapis Lazuli’s arm, using it as a pillow as she carefully reached over to intertwine her floating fingers with the other gem’s solid ones; this was one of those rare moments when the two would be able to lay with one another after their vigorous mating. Usually they’d have to split up immediately, going their separate ways where they wouldn’t end up seeing each other for however long it would take them to feel the urge again. The green technician didn’t exactly feel proud to admit that she liked when Lapis would spoon her, but that didn’t change the fact that she did and she fully intended to make the most of it._

_Peridot attempted to snuggle closer and Lapis responded by wrapping her free arm around the green gem’s waist. Peridot found the touch comforting and adjusted herself to the point where she would be able to feel more of the other gem’s warm skin against her, though this only caused her leg to lightly brush up against the sticky remains of Lapis’ release on the floor; how vulgar. The technician let out an annoyed grumble as she moved her leg back once more as to not have to touch it, but it also brought something else to her mind; Lapis felt her lover fidgeting and let out a tired sigh._

_“What’s wrong this time?” The blue gem asked her, leaning up to get a better look of Peridot’s annoyed looking face._

_“Is it really necessary to just let out all of your…. excretions, all over the floors of my ship like this?” The technician grumbled as she also leaned up and motioned to the slick on the floor. “It’s disgusting, especially since I’m the one stuck having to clean up after you, sometimes using my mouth….”_

_“Hey, don’t blame me for that, you offered.” Lapis defended herself, crossing her arms as she looked down at the other skeptically. “Fine since you’re so cranky right now I’ll clean up this time, but honestly I don’t know what you expect of me, I can’t just not relieve myself.”_

_Peridot was reminded that the reason they seldom cuddled was due to the fact that they could hardly have a conversation without arguing about something._

_“Well, I don’t know, you could always just….” Peridot said, her voice lowering into a whisper as she glanced away, her face flushing. “Release inside of me?” Lapis responded by her eyes widening for a split second before they returned back to normal, the ocean gem giving a small apologetic smile, which Peridot knew well enough by now to know that was her way of saying that it wasn’t going to happen._

_“Look, I’m just saying it would be far more efficient, what’s the big deal you did it the first time?” Peridot asked, going off on another one of her rants that Lapis couldn’t yet decide if it was annoying or positively cute._

_“I really should have pulled out that first time, but I got a little carried away.” Lapis responded as she quickly put her finger up to Peridot’s lips as it appeared as though the technician was about to go off again. The ocean gem then leaned down and pressed her lips up against the other’s, her hand gently stroking Peridot’s face before it trailed down to gently coast along her neck sending shivers down the green gem’s spine. Lapis pulled away and chuckled at the sight of the blue blush against Peridot’s face. “You’re adorably naive, so just trust me when I saw it’s better this way….”_

_Peridot wanted to argue, but considering that Lapis Lazuli arguably knew more about this kind of thing that she did, she would just have to trust her. Peridot grumbled, but nodded in agreement none-the-less, as Lapis’ hand trailed down to rub soothing circles around the green gem’s chest with a mischievous smile appearing on her face._

_“Now how about you put that talkative little mouth of yours to good use and let me sit on your face?”_

\----

Of course back then Peridot had absolutely no clue what Lapis Lazuli was talking about, though she liked to believe that it wasn’t entirely her fault since the ocean gem was often very vague in whatever she was talking about. However, Peridot now understood with full force as she silently cursed the day that she first started to feel an attraction towards Lapis, the day that she began to feel that primal urge to mate.

 The poor technician was a mixed bag of emotions, that mainly consisted of fear and confusion with just a little bit of angry as well. Wrapping her arms around herself as she laid there in the hot sand was all she could do to deal with the severity of this situation, for once her logical mind drawing a blank as she had absolutely no clue on what to do. Occasionally one or two of her floating fingers would hover down and gently poke at her stomach as if they were testing something; it as a good enough assumption to say that Peridot was in denial at what the information in her screen had told her.

 Gemlings, an outdated way of gem reproduction that hadn’t been attempted for a few several thousand years and with good reason. Gemlings were tiny fragile little gems that hatched out of slightly less fragile geodes right after they incubated for a period of time within their ‘carrier’ gem, planted there by a 'sire’ gem. When one thought about it, it was an extremely primitive and archaic process that used up much more energy and time than most gems would care to spend.

 It would just so happen to be Peridot’s luck that she was in deed carrying Lapis Lazuli’s geodes.

 The first thought that the green techie could fathom was how in the stars that this had happened, but it was quickly pushed from her mind as she recalled the exact moment in which the geodes growing inside of her would have been conceived. Peridot felt dread seep into her gut as she nervously covered her mouth using her floating fingers, her eyes were wide as the denial slowly began to give way to realization. She was stuck on this planet with no way home and she knew next to nothing about what this would mean for her, the data on her screen about such an event was out dated and vague at best. To make matters worse, Peridot was yearning, she wanted Lapis by her side so the blue gem could wrap her arms around her and tell her it was going to be okay; not that Lapis would have, but it was a nice thought none-the-less as Peridot hated to admit that the older gem probably knew much more about this kind of stuff.

 “How archaic….” Peridot mumbled as she finally sat up, awkwardly attempting to rub the tear stains off of her cheeks. Of course, there was always the possibility that she was wrong, but given what she knew about her own body, it seemed to be the most logical option and she silently cursed it. Peridot looked down towards her relatively flat abdomen, to her it looked as if it did on any other day that she had been in existence, but now things were different and she struggled to think as clearly as she normally would have.

 Peridot looked up at the night sky, not even questioning how long she had been laying there as the only thought that ran through her head was the thing that scared her most. Would she even be welcomed back home if she did ever find a way off planet? Perhaps if her mate had been another Peridot, Homeworld would have just slapped her on the wrist and tell her to not do it again while they gave her eventual offspring the jobs of normal Peridots once they got old enough, but the thing was that her mate hadn’t been another Peridot. Her brood’s sire was a Lapis Lazuli and while Peridot didn’t exactly know what that meant for them, it couldn’t have been all too good, since on Homeworld that was a major “no, no” so to speak.

 Peridot was about to let out a growl as her mind was coiling up into a ramble that wouldn’t end, however as the ground slowly began to rumble and a loud noise filled the air, she was taken away the chance. The green gem crouched back down low as she glanced over the sand dune that she was currently hiding behind only to see that the communications hub had completely fallen down. Whether it was because of the building ancient age or…. something else, she didn’t want to think about it, the only thought entering her mind was that she had most likely outstayed her welcome in this area.

 With a heavy heart Peridot pulled herself up onto her feet and left her safe little nook behind, she supposed that it didn’t matter what Homeworld decided to do with her. This planet and its occupants were hostile towards outsiders and it was the farthest thing from a secure place for her to be; if Peridot wanted to survive this, she would most definitely have to make it back home, consequences of her and Lazuli’s actions be damned.


	6. Chapter 6

Against her better judgement, Peridot eventually made her way to the galaxy warp, as she figured that if there were any chance of her getting home then that would be it. Of course this also meant that she was incredibly vulnerable to an attack if the Crystal Gems were to show up, especially now that she knew she was carrying Lazuli’s geodes, and her physical form wasn’t exactly up to par in order to deal with those clods. This fact, among other things, made the green technician grow increasingly resentful towards the unborn gemlings that currently grew inside of her; they had not been a part of her original plan and made things much more complicated. Peridot hated to think about it and in turn, attempted to ignore the changes that her body was about to undergo, however that would eventually become far too difficult.

 Peridot grumbled as she lugged around a large rock, tossing it on a pile of what remained of the Homeworld warp, she wasn’t sure what good this would do but it kept her mind focused and she was glad to be doing something. Once nearly all of the pieces of the Homeworld warp were together in a pile, Peridot sat down with her back up against it and brought up her screen, while she rested she decided it to be a good idea to research Earthen materials. She hoped to find something that she could use to replicate her robonoid’s goo, in the hopes that she could repair the warp pad that way. It was an unfortunate situation that she was in and she was getting quite desperate for someway off of this planet, even though she highly doubted that there would be anything on Earth that could help her now. Unless she could still possibly find Lapis to fly her back, however she was more and more certain that the blue gem had been broken in the crash, it was the only way that Peridot could explain why the two had not crossed paths at all. The Crystal Gems seemed to be able to find the technician no matter what, so surely the sire of her offspring should have been able to as well.

 Peridot frowned at the thought as she began to absentmindedly roll a flat shard of rock around in her floating fingers. The green gem attempted to chase the thoughts from her mind as she attempted to bring her attention back onto her screen while she instinctively brought the rock shard up to her mouth and began to gnaw on it rather nervously. Once Peridot realized what she was doing, the green gem let out an annoyed growl and thew the shard away, essentially snapping it in half when it landed a few feet away. Peridot silently cursed these primal instincts brought on by the geodes currently growing inside of her, they were making her act strangely and she did not like it one bit!

The green gem once more glanced down to her abdomen, something that she found herself doing a lot ever since she discovered them. The frown didn’t remove itself.

 Peridot found that she just couldn’t, the Crystal Gems were out there and to top it off, the Cluster was set to go off at any possible time, these so-called ‘gemlings’ were a hindrance to her. Peridot’s gaze traveled over towards the broken shard of rock as her mind then went blank, there was too much going on and she was unsure if she would be able to handle it, she was just another Peridot after-all; her gem-type wasn’t meant for this amount of pressure, a part of her wondered if her gem would actually break through with all of the stress.

The green gem was unable to give her situation any more thought as the next thing she knew, the sound of a warp pad was going off.  Peridot hurriedly turned around to see none other than the Crystal Gems standing on the only functional warp pad, a trill of fear ran down her spine at the sight of them.

 “Good morning!” The Steven happily called out to her as it waved, the strange creature’s joyful attitude making the distraught gem feel sick to her stomach. Peridot let out out a growl as the Crystal Gems readied their weapons.

“Don’t you gems have anything better to do than annoy me?!” The green technician yelled out, turning her floating fingers into a canon and charging it up briefly before firing. The blast caused her to fall backwards, her back hitting the ground hard and rattling her mind a bit; the rest of the event was a little blurry to her. The Crystal Gems sure had throttled Peridot around in their attempt to capture her, however something seemed to be amiss with their group as they appeared to only get in each other’s way and send silent glares at each other when they did so. Peridot didn’t know what was up with them and quite frankly she didn’t care, she was actually glad that they were having whatever issues they were, because otherwise she was sure that they would have caught her this time around.

 Peridot’s feet landed on top of the warp pad with a loud clunk while those Crystal clods scrambled around, she could just laugh at the sight of them as it gave her a rather smug feeling; to think that a little technician such as her self could avoid their futile attempts to capture her, while carrying gemlings no less! Against her better judgement, Peridot replicated the Steven’s earlier gesture as a way to taunt them as she made her escape and warped away; once she was safely in the warp stream, the green gem let out a series of giddy chuckles. Her body was high on a mixture of adrenaline and the excite that she felt from making her escape, those clods were nothing more than a nuisance to her and to think that she had been actually afraid.

 Letting out a snort as she warped to what appeared to be a forest area, Peridot went wide eyed as she saw the ancient gem vessel that laid in shambles in front of her, her current joy forgotten. Cautiously she approached the craft and stuck her head in through the door, Earthly flora seemed to have long since taken over the entire thing, what a shame that is was definitely far past the point of saving. While Peridot couldn’t use the ship to fly back home, her mind was quick to begin thinking of someway that all of this archaic gem tech could still be of some use to her.

 Instantly Peridot was torn as her logical mind began to think up of a dastardly plan to trap the Crystal Gems within this ship to give her free reign of their planet without having to worry about their interference, however the technician’s more instinctual half was telling her that this secluded old ship was the perfect place for her to start building her nest.

 Peridot bit her lip as she gently hovered her fingers over her stomach, this influx on emotions and instincts was really starting to get on her nerves, but for now she would be able to fight against it and do what she wanted to do. Luckily she was able to tell herself that the Crystal Gems would only be able to find her as long as they were on the loose, this seemed to make her two sides able to compromise for the time being, though the green gem knew that it would only be a matter of time until she would be forced to nest down; hopefully she would be off of this planet long before then.

 Peridot let out a small growl as she stomped her way into the deep recedes of the ancient ship.

 —-

 “Fly? I’m not using this vessel to fly.” Peridot had said to the Crystal Gems over the ancient communicator. “I’m using it to trap you!” The green technician’s plan had a relatively awkward start as she had struggled with the archaic tech, but things seemed to start going her way as soon as the lasers started firing. Peridot’s giddiness returned as she watched her enemies scrambling around the room for cover, though that didn’t change the fact that she also felt as angry as a cornered animal defending its nest.

 “Die! Die! Die! Die!” The Homeworld gem repeatedly shouted at them, a tired grin appearing on her face as she looked away from the screen and to the place where she knew her gemlings were currently forming in. “This situation may be less than ideal, but how lucky are you tiny clods to have a gem like me as your carrier, hm?” Peridot then looked back up at the screen, only to see that the Crystal Gems had vanished from her sights, no matter, she was sure that the rest of the traps that she had laid would be effective.

 “Now let’s see where they went.” Peridot grumbled as she looked down at the ship’s controls,  hardly understanding most of what was there since it was severely out dated compared to what she was use to; she admitted that she missed her ship. The technician tried to the best of her ability to bring up a map of the vessel that she was currently in, though the image flickered and it did nothing to alert her to the whereabouts of those clods. That fact alone sent a shiver up her spine as her fingers mashed up against random buttons in the hopes that something of value would happen.

 Peridot could only hope that her traps had worked and her enemies’ gems were lying in the dust somewhere; perhaps she would go check for them herself after awhile. She didn’t want to leave the safety of the control room, but she knew that she would have to in order to insure that the Crystal Gems had been dealt with so she could know for a fact whether or not she and her clutch were truly safe. She didn’t want to think about what would happen if they somehow managed to find out where she was hiding away at, though she supposed she should come up with some other sort of plan, so if worse came to worse she could flee. The green technician nervously continued in her attempts to get the ancient ship’s controls to work in the hopes that she still had the chance of finding them that way, it was preferred compared to her only other option.

 “Come on you hunk of junk!” Peridot growled as she gave another once over to the foreign-looking controls. “Gah, I don’t know what anything is, eaaaaargh!” The green gem felt like she was going to go crazy here on this planet, if it wasn’t because of her geodes then it definitely was going to be because of this ship as she tried to get it to do what she wanted it to, however Peridot was not going to get the chance as her luck seemed so finally be running out. A loud boom sounded out behind her, ushering out a surprised yelp from the technician as she whirled around only to see a large gaping whole in the wall along with the very last gems she wanted to see in that moment.

 “It’s over, Peridot!” The fusion had shouted, the Crystal Gems drawing their weapons. A shudder went down Peridot’s spine as she quickly raised up her finger-canon, managing to hold back the feral growl that nearly escaped her lips as she took a step back.

 “This isn’t over, you Crystal Clods, this is only the beginning!” Peridot said, a smug smile appearing on her face as she lifted up her canon towards the ship’s ceiling. “Of my escape!” Faster than any of her enemies could move, a hole had been blown above them and the green Homeworld gem took the moment of surprise to take her leave. Peridot began to rise up using her rapidly spinning fingers before the Crystal Gems even knew what had hit them, the mere sight of it all was enough for the green technician to let out a laugh of victory; those clods had nothing against her and she would simply keep besting them time and time again, she was sure of it.

 Peridot’s train of thought was cut drastically short as the Steven creature was quick to leap up and grab a hold of her foot, instantly weighing her down and halting her escape. He seemed to be quite proud of the fact that he had “caught” her, causing a quick burst of panic to flood through out Peridot’s body, a growl escaping from her lips as she attempted to shake the boy off of her leg. The rest of the Crystal Gems seemed to instantly follow suit, their team seeming to come to an agreement unlike earlier, however while good for those clods it wasn’t exactly ideal for the green technician as she slowly began to be pulled downwards; her escape being ripped from her fingers. In a rush, Peridot began to flick the Steven in the face in the hopes that he would release her.

 “Peridot, your flight’s been cancelled!” She could hear the fusion shouting up at her, forcing the green gem to come to the realization of her current situation. Those rebels were going to finally capture her, destroy her physical form then crack her gem through without a second thought of mercy, of course that also meant that her geodes would…. Peridot stopped the thought as it sent a cold shudder down her spine, it had yet to occur to her that her life wasn’t exactly the only one currently on the line and now that it had her mind went completely blank.

 Peridot’s body worked on it’s own as she went through with the only option that she seemed to have left in order to get away. The technician’s fingers stopped their endless flicking on the Steven’s face and instead she aimed them at her own limb enhancer, a beam of energy shooting out and detaching the foot from the rest of her leg with a small explosion. The Crystal Gems instantly fell back down to the ground while Peridot was shot upwards, the sudden force being enough to bring her attention back to the issue at hand as her fingers carried her up into the clouds. The green gem glared down at her enemies as she put distance between them, smoke piling out of what was left of her limb enhancer, this whole situation made her enraged.

 Shouting out a few more insults to them as she finally got away, Peridot swore that those clods would be sorry  if they ever crossed her again.

 —-

 Peridot was airborne for what must have been several hours as the techie wanted to make sure that there was enough distance between herself and the Crystal gems as possible. She was exhausted from the day’s events and the last thing that she wanted was for them to find her once again, because now she knew that her luck was running thin especially with only one functioning leg enhancer. Peridot’s high from escaping earlier had long since dissipated and been replaced by fear, whatever had been troubling the Crystal Gems must have resolved itself as they seemed to work much better this time around, which was only bad news for her.

 The green gem hovered over a forest and decided that this was probably a safe enough distance away from them and seemed like a good place to hide away for a little while. With hardly enough energy left, her gem aching from the strain, Peridot awkwardly descended from the sky and vanished into the tops of the trees. Unable to keep up her whirling fingers in the thick foliage, the green gem was forced to land roughly on a high branch, which she instantly slumped against; her arms and legs going limp as she heavily tried to catch the breath that her physical form didn’t exactly need, but was nice to have.

 After a few moments, Peridot seemed to get herself together enough to take a look at her surroundings; nothing but trees and other flora, no signs of sentient life anywhere, which the technician was very thankful for. With that settled, Peridot reached up to her gem and gently clicked her fingers around it to make sure that her current pain wasn’t due to it being cracked. Once it became clear that it wasn’t, the gem let out a tired sigh.

 “I’m okay….” She mumbled to herself, her floating fingers coming down to rest on top of her stomach. “We’re okay….” As soon as the words left her mouth, Peridot froze and was now forced to contemplate her unborn young, because when she really thought about it, they weren’t a lucky brood at all. How terrible it truly was that they had her as a carrier, a lost gem far away from home, stuck on a dying planet with a pack of rebels continuously on her tail; not to mention the fact that their sire was AWOL. Peridot didn’t think that that was fair to her geodes, not even born yet and already in danger, the thought alone made her begin to shake despite herself.

 The technician was beginning to come to terms with the fact that she wasn’t truly alone on this planet, she had these tiny developing gemlings inside of her that she would be responsible for. She didn’t like that one bit, and yet she didn’t think that she would be able to neglect their care any longer either as her body continued urging her to build a nest.

 Peridot let out a small grumble as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, looking down to her footless limb enhancer, she knew that she was nearly out of options. If she couldn’t come up with something fast then they were going to die here on this planet. Peridot wasn’t going to let that happen if she could help it.

 “Don’t worry….” The green gem said, partially to her forming clutch and partially to herself, as her mind started to think up of a new plan on what to do next. “I’ll get us back to Homeworld, I…. I’ll make sure of it.”


	7. Chapter 7

It had taken the course of a couple of days in order for Peridot to regain her strength and decide on what she believed to be the best course of action for herself and her geodes. She remembered in one of her many talks with Lapis Lazuli that the Steven creature had somehow repaired her mate's gem when it had been cracked, while she hadn't gone into detail on how, that little bit of information was good enough for Peridot. Perhaps the Steven would be able to fix the Homeworld warp as well as long as she.... coerced him into doing it.

Of course her main problem would be managing to get the Steven to the galaxy warp without interference from the rest of the Crystal Gems. It was an incredibly dangerous plan, but it was also Peridot's only hope of getting off planet as it was now very clear to her that no ships had been sent out to retrieve them and she doubted that Yellow Diamond had even received her message. However, if she could fix the Homeworld warp, she would be able to get back to the safety of her planet and put this whole ordeal behind her where the only thing she would have to worry about were the young gems currently forming inside of her.

Peridot still had no clue what would happen to her or her and Lapis' offspring once she got back, but whatever the consequences were they would definitely be better than to let them die along with this rock. The green gem didn't think outright about her fears, but deep down she hoped that all of the eggs would turn out to be Peridots, that way she was sure that they would be guaranteed a real future in the rankings of Homeworld. She refused to think about what would happen if some of her clutch turned out to be Lapis Lazulis, this kind of thinking would do nothing to assist her in getting back and would only hinder her, she was sure of it.

The green technician let out a sigh as the thought brought her mind to the blue gem that had sired her offspring. Peridot still had no clue on where Lapis Lazuli was and would have preferred for her to be by her side to join in on this little existential crisis, but as Peridot didn't have the best luck in the universe, it was all too clear that she was going to have to go through this whole ordeal on her own. The mere thought of it caused a frown to appear on the green gem's face as she hugged her arms around herself, quietly admitting to herself that another thing that she missed dearly was the way Lapis would touch her. Peridot hoped that wherever the blue ocean gem was, she was fine, by stars she could have been off planet by now anyway. Perhaps they would run into each once the technician made it back home, that was a calming thought.

With this in her mind, Peridot stood up and quickly made sure to examine the small bulge that she now had, alerting anyone who paid enough attention that she was carrying. Once she made sure that nothing was amiss with her forming geodes, the green gem began to cautiously limb out of her hiding place; she was a gem on a mission and she fully intended on going through with it.

\----

"Not work?! What you mean it isn't working, it has to work!" The distraught green gem yelled at the young boy that stood just a few feet away from her. Peridot's plan had thus far gone without a hitch, she had managed to infiltrate the Crystal Gems' lair and steal away their youngest member, however she had not taken into account that the Steven might not even be able to repair the Homeworld warp. She had assumed once she managed to steal the boy that the worst part of her plan would be over with and she would be home free, however it would be her luck that her genius plan would not turn out the way she wanted it to. Peridot felt a sinking feeling in her gut as she glared down at the terrified Steven, her anger being replaced by fear and worry.

"What am I going to do now?" Peridot mumbled to no one in particular as she nervously glanced over towards the only functioning warp pad; perhaps if she made a run for it now, she'd make it before the rest of the Crystal Gems showed up to reclaim their.... Whatever the Steven was to them.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work, Peridot, but you know Earth isn't so bad." Steven was saying in an attempt to comfort his enemy, though it didn't work, she knew that the Cluster was currently lying in wait. At any time, it could be released and obliterate the planet, it appeared as though Peridot was about to get a front row seat to that show and that thought made her feel sick.

"That doesn't matter, it's not going to be anything soon!" The green gem exclaimed loudly, nervously running her floating fingers through her hair, the weight of her words seeming to hit the Steven as the boy's eyes widened and his expression became very confused while still maintaining a little bit of fear. Peridot paid him no mind as she let out a small whimper, sinking down onto her knees with her fingers beginning to nervously knead at her tiny stomach bulge. "W-We're going to die here...."

"We?" Steven asked, his gaze drifting over towards where Peridot's fingers were nervously lingering at, however nothing more could be said as a warp stream suddenly appeared which instantly got the duo's attention. Peridot didn't even have to look to know who exactly it was.

"There he is!" The Pearl had yelled out as she dashed over to be at the Steven's side; it was during this time that Peridot knew she had to get away. Immediately. 

"Peridot!" The fusion growled, getting the green technician’s attention, and causing her escape to end up short. Peridot was quick to turn on her heels, facing the gems that constantly chased her down without relenting.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" She shouted, her voice filled with desperation as she lifted up her arm canon and quickly began to shoot out many of the energy balls towards them. Having learned from before, the Crystal Gems dodged her attacks and summoned their weapons, ready to take her out. Peridot let out a growl and decided to take her leave just as she had all the times before, the green gem soared upwards using her limb enhancers' flight abilities, though she was only up there for a short time as the Amethyst’s whip was quick to wrap around her and slam her back into the ground before the green gem had even known what hit her.

Letting out a pained gasp, Peridot awkwardly scrambled up onto her feet though it proved to be difficult as her limb enhancers had taken most of the damage, however the bright-side was that the rest of the gem’s actual body seemed to remain uninjured from the fall. Peridot was glad as the whip dissipated, but that didn’t stop the fact that she was still in grave danger with the Crystal Gems moving in on her, there was seldom that she could do at this point aside from either trying to fight her way out or begging for their mercy.

She wasn’t a fan of the latter.

Peridot whipped up her arm, fully intending to aim her canon at them once more, but nothing seemed to happen; the green gem’s eyes went wide with fear as she frantically looked towards her arm attachment. A large dent in the side of it appeared to be causing static-energy to escape from it, her floating fingers were haphazardly drifting all over the place. Before she could even think of doing anything else, Peridot could almost feel the tip of the Pearl’s spear at her back, letting out a yelp she barely managed to dodge the attack as she dropped down onto all fours. In a hurried panic, the technician ran away from them, but of course there was nowhere for her to go with the Galaxy Warp being surrounded by water; what she wouldn’t give for water powers right about now.

The Amethyst’s whip lashed once more and Peridot ended up falling flat on her face in her attempt to dodge it, not accounting for the fact that she was still missing a foot.

“It’s over, Peridot.” The fusion said as they all got into position, surrounding her; the green gem scrambled backwards only to find her back pressed up against one of the many pillars that stood proudly around the Galaxy Warp mainly for decorative purposes. Peridot silently swore to herself as she knew that there was no way out for her and it was a more than likely outcome that she was about to be shattered, her and Lapis Lazuli’s poor offspring never even having a chance.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Peridot crouched down and let out a threatening growl that emerged from deep within her throat; it took all of them by surprise, even Peridot herself, it was such barbaric behavior that the green gem would have cringed at beforehand but now it was the only thing that felt right. Weapons or not, instincts told her body to get ready to fight and that was exactly what she was going to do, her sharp needle-like teeth had to have a purpose after all right? While Peridot was by no means an intimidating gem, her behavior did seem to make the Crystal Gems falter; especially Garnet, as the fusion put her hand up to her head as if contemplating something.

“Wait!” A worried shout coming from Steven quickly sounded out, making the gems look to him in surprise as if they had forgotten that the young halfling was there; all except for Peridot, however, as the technician refused to remove her enraged glare away from her enemies. The young boy hurried forward and put himself between Peridot and his mother-figures. “Please, don’t hurt her!”

“Steven, get out of the way, she’s dangerous!” Pearl exclaimed, her voice filled with worry as she sent a glare in Peridot’s direction.

“Yea dude, I’m kind of with Pearl on this one.” Amethyst said with an apologetic shrug while Garnet remained silent. “She did try to kill us.”

“But she’s afraid and hurt and…. And something about this doesn’t feel right.” Steven said, glancing behind his shoulder to look at the frantic gem behind him; Peridot was still on edge, but she was currently resorting to curling around her own stomach defensively. “Plus, I think there’s something wrong with her….”

“She is kind of acting weird.” Amethyst agreed, looking over to the gem in question along with Pearl who wanted nothing more than to put her in a bubble in that moment; Peridot didn’t like their looks one bit and let out a hiss, her usually neat hair style fluffing out considerably. Nothing more could be said on the topic, however, as Garnet finally let out a gasp which instantly got everybody’s attention. The fusion ignored her team’s questioning stares as she took a few steps forward towards their cowering enemy, though Steven was quick to hold his arms out with a worried expression plastered onto his face.

“Please, Garnet….” He said, voice small as he seemed to be afraid of what might happen to the gem behind him, this didn’t go unnoticed by Peridot.

“It’s okay, Steven, I don’t plan to hurt her.” Garnet said calmly, holding up her hands to show that she had dissipated her gauntlets, which seemed to put the young boy at ease; though Peridot didn’t buy it. The fusion stepped past Steven and knelt down in front of the Homeworld gem, her future vision telling her that there was nothing in Peridot’s power that she could currently use to harm any of them; that made things easier. Hidden behind her shades, all three of Garnet’s eyes scanned Peridot’s face, seeing the green’s gems rage was mostly fear induced, soon her eyes drifted down to the little bulge that the other was trying so desperately to hide; it appeared that her future vision had been correct and suddenly everything made sense.

“This is going to be a problem.” Garnet suddenly said from where she still knelt down, looking back up to Peridot’s face; in turn, the green gem’s angry expression cleared up and was instead replaced by what appeared to be dread.

“What? What is it?” Pearl asked from where she still clasped onto her spear as if any moment they could be attacked. Garnet finally stood up and took a few steps back, still without looking direction at her teammates as she spoke the words of what she had discovered.

“Peridot is carrying geodes.”


	8. Chapter 8

"How is this even possible? Gems haven’t reproduced like that in eons." The Pearl was saying from where she was currently huddled up with the other Crystal Gems, aside from the Steven, who was currently sitting next to the now restrained Peridot. The green gem honestly didn’t know why they were trying to be so secretive, especially since she could hear them from her current position. The group was still at the Galaxy Warp, trying to decide what to do with the Homeworld gem.

"Hey, are you okay?" The Steven asked her innocently enough, however she would not give any of them the satisfaction of answering their questions, so she instead looked away and ignored him. Her lip jutted out in a pout as she glared over towards her captors as they casually discussed what they were going to do with her.

Peridot then frowned and looked down at herself, her limb enhancers were gone, as soon as it became clear to the Crystal Gems that they were fake they made sure to dispose of them. It was horrible, she felt so small and exposed without them with no possible way to protect her unborn gemlings anymore; that scared her especially now that she was completely at the mercy of her enemies.

A small whine escaped her mouth as she gave a small struggle against the Amethyst’s whip that they had wrapped up her arms and legs with, making sure to keep the area where her young were growing free from any pressure. How considerate.

"So what do we do with her?" The Pearl asked with a prominent frown on her face.

"Can we just bubble her?" Amethyst spoke up with an unsure shrug which caused Garnet to shake her head.

"That would hurt the geodes." She responded, her head turning slightly as she looked over to the small green gem. "Despite what she’s done, those eggs are innocent."

"She’s right, if we don’t want to hurt the geodes, we’ll just have to keep her…. Like this." Pearl responded motioning over towards Peridot which earned her a glare, the green gem not liking the sound of those words. At the same time, she was thankful that the Crystal Gems appeared to stick to their morals and wouldn’t be hurting her offspring, albeit she was still weary of them just in case they were trying to get her guard down. However, another part of her was quite fearful of their words and her imagination was quick to think of the worst; what would happen to her once she laid her eggs, she grew worried that they might ‘bubble’ her whenever that happened.

"Peridot, don’t worry, you’re safe now." She suddenly heard the Steven saying, bringing her attention towards him. The techie gem finally gave him her attention, something about his tone of voice alone being enough to ease up her nerves, which was something that seldom happened.

"Um, thank-you." She mumbled, getting a large grin from the young boy.

"Ah, it’s no problem." Steven responded with a friendly chuckle before his gaze briefly glanced down towards the green gem’s stomach before looking back up at her face. "Are you really going to have gem babies?" Peridot frown and considered that in any normal situation she would scoff at the question for having such an obvious answer, however she still could barely believe it herself so she decided to just give a small nod in reply.

"That’s so neat, congratulations! What are gem babies like?" Steven asked.

"The correct term is gemling and I…. I don’t really know." Peridot mumbled as a response taking a moment to struggle against the ropes binding her, she had taken a habit of keeping a hand on her forming eggs to remain calm and it was agonizing now that she couldn’t. A sudden looming shadow over head pulled Peridot’s attention away from her current dilemma as she instead looked up to see the fusion had walked over and was now looking down at her, a small whimper escaped the green gem’s mouth as she tried to scoot away. Garnet noticed this and stooped down in order to be more at the smaller gem’s level much like she had moments before when she first realized that Peridot was carrying gemlings.

"Easy, Peridot, just cooperate with us we don’t want to hurt them." The fusion said, getting a frown out of Peridot, whom decided to remain quiet. "Now, how far along are you?" Peridot took a few moments to think about her answer, she thought her situation through and agonizingly came to the conclusion that she would have to do everything that the clods said to her in order to ensure her offspring’s safety along with her own. Peridot let out a sigh as she decided to answer the fusion’s question, thinking back to the first time she and Lazuli had mated, a teal blush growing on her face.

"Um, perhaps around thirty earth rotations or so, give or take." Peridot finally answered, her voice sounding small in her worried state.

"That wasn’t too long ago, who’s the sire?" Garnet inquired, probably not meaning any harm and just being curious, but that didn’t change the fact that the question still caused Peridot to flinch. With cross-breeding between two gems being a taboo on Homeworld, Peridot was quick to panic and came up with a rather sloppy lie on the spot.

"Just another Peridot…. Back on Homeworld." The technician replied, adverting her eyes from the Crystal Gems’ leader as she hoped that none of them would care enough to do the math that would alert them to the fact that her geodes had to have been conceived on the ship.

Luckily for Peridot’s nerves, Garnet seemed to accept this as an answer with only a small nod as she then reached over to gently grab a hold of the smaller gem. Peridot let out a frightened yelp as the fusion began to carry her back over to the warp pad.

"Alright, let’s warp back." Garnet said while Pearl and Amethyst gave each other unsure glances, Steven happily following behind them. The young boy was glad that they finally got to catch Peridot and wasn’t going to do her any harm, even though the green gem still appeared to be very suspicious of them.

Peridot grumbled as she squirmed and fidgeted from her place in the fusion’s arms, though that did very little to help her as it appeared that Garnet didn’t even notice her movements. As the group warped, the green gem wondered if it was too late to maker her escape, sure she didn’t have her limb enhancers and it would be a bad idea to run around the planet with no way to protect herself but anything was better than being stuck as the Crystal Gems’ prisoner right?

As soon as they all arrived back at their base, Peridot glanced around the dark little abode, her eye catching sight of an opened door giving her a jolt of excitement. Now Peridot began to thrash around once more, much more strongly than she had previously which actually was enough to cause the whip around her to finally dissipate. With her restraints gone, Peridot leaped out of Garnet’s arms and landed only a few inches away on the floor.

"Freedom is mine!" She shouted as she dashed off on all fours, running into the darkened room before slamming the door behind her. The Crystal Gems all exchanged a look between each other.

"Should we tell her that that’s the bathroom?" Pearl asked the others, receiving unsure shrugs in response from both Steven and Amethyst.

—-

The ancient "thinking chamber" would have been considered very small and closed in for most gems, but to Peridot it’s size was completely fine; she felt safer than she had been in awhile, in fact. Even despite the fact that she was now the Crystal Gems’ prisoner and most likely would not be making it off planet anytime soon, which made the green gem realize that she had a lot of things to think through. Hopefully she would have the time to do so.

Peridot sprawled out on the chilled tile floor, the shower’s curtain loosely wrapped around herself almost like a makeshift nest, exhausted from the night’s long events including the little rampage that she decided to have in the room where she currently resided. As dawn arrived, the room’s tiny window cascading a low light into the room, Peridot decided that she would just wait to think about her options later. Gems didn’t necessarily need to sleep, but these geodes were taking a lot out of her and it was becoming increasingly difficult to not pass out; the only thing currently stopping her, being a tiny knock on the door.

The green gem wearily shuffled over towards the only thing that kept her sealed off from the others and slowly cracked it open. To no surprise, it was only the Steven creature, probably coming to ask her more silly questions or something of the like, however her train of thought stopped once the strange creature held up her limb enhancer’s foot while looking rather apologetic. Peridot grumbled as she snatched a hold of the thing, retreating back to her nest as Steven walked in after her, making sure to sure the door behind him.

Peridot sat down on the shower curtain and examined the foot closely, wishing so much right now that she had the rest of her enhancers, but unfortunately she also remembered seeing the Amethyst throwing them over the edge of the Galaxy Warp and into the ocean. What a horrible experience it had been. She frowned at the thought and set her foot next to her where she could still be able to see it, nervously giving her belly a gentle rub.

"Hey, Peridot, what were you talking about earlier?" The Steven suddenly asked as he paused doing whatever it was that the creature had been doing. Peridot let out a confused grumble as she looked back up at him. "You know, about the Earth not going to be anything soon?"

A hardened frown grew on the green gem’s face as she was reminded of the inevitable, causing her hand to tighten into a fist, gripping the fabric of her uniform. "The Cluster." Peridot growled at the mere thought of it, causing Steven’s eyes to widen, surprised that she had answered him so easily.

"What is it?" He asked her, though she seemed to have come to better senses as she simply turned away from him to face the corner of the room instead. Steven let out a sigh as he sat down onto the floor a few feet away, sadly watching as Peridot curled in around her stomach.

"Well, I don’t know what the Cluster is, but I want to help you." Steven said though he was unsure about whether or not the green gem was even listening to him or not. "I want to help your babies too, I promise that me and the Gems won’t let anything hurt them."

Peridot didn’t respond to him again even as he stood up and left the room as she doubted that anything that they could do would be enough to help her or her gemlings, but the green gem did find that she truly did appreciate the offer.


	9. Chapter 9

Peridot watched the rain trickling down the window with narrowed eyes, it was much less terrifying now since the Steven had explained it to her, but the green gem still felt apprehensive towards it as it served as a reminder of her lost mate. Water falling from the sky, how ridiculous.

“I’m glad that you went outside with me, Peridot.” The halfling was saying as he went over his hair with a towel, tossing her a small grin.  "Now when you have your gemlings you can tell them all about it and they won’t have to be afraid of rain either.“

_Except some of them might be able to control it._

Peridot held back a retort and instead just murmured with contemplation, her life right now felt surreal, being held prisoner by her enemies while carrying no less with the threat of the Cluster looming overhead. She wished that she could say with utmost certainty that her brood had a chance now, since the Crystal Gems had begrudgingly offered their protection up, however it would do little good if the Earth was just going to be obliterated in the long run anyway. Peridot didn’t want to resort to actually having to cooperate with the enemy and maybe she wouldn’t have to. Not exactly anyway.

The green gem turned to look over at the Steven, he seemed very useful and much more cooperative than the other clods that he teamed up with. Perhaps they could help each other.

"Steven.” Peridot suddenly stated, though it was clear that she had to force the words out. “I have decided to share some information with you, about the Cluster.” The boy gasped and mentioned something about Peridot cracking which she didn’t care for too much, however she decided that this would be the best course of action as Steven gave her a contagious smile that she was forced to reciprocate.

Yes, they would help each other.

—-

Of course the trip to Facet five in the kindergarten didn’t exactly go as planned, and while Peridot probably lost another one of her nine-lives due to the sheer fright of going up against the gem fusion experiments, she was able to relay to Steven what the Cluster was and that it needed she stopped to ensure all of their safety. She also, quite begrudgingly, came to the conclusion that she did in fact need help from the other so called clods.

Peridot may have not been in the most ideal circumstances, but they did have a plan now, they were going to build a drill and it would take them to the center of the planet to destroy the wretched thing that grew there. They possibly had a chance now, her gemlings possibly had a chance. The thought alone made Peridot feel all warm and fuzzy inside, an emotion that the Steven said was common on Earth for those who felt “love” towards something, whatever that meant.

She had hoped that she wouldn’t have much time to dwell on her feelings as work on the drill started out and she was sure that being busy would keep her mind off of such things, however it was just as her luck that this wouldn’t happen. While Peridot had made somewhat made peace with her future role of “mother”, as the Steven put it, there was something else that began to brew in her mind that halted her work and became increasingly distracting. A single question.

_So what happened to the two gems that came here with me?_

As the days slowly went by and the drill gained more and more progress, the simple question could never leave the green gem’s mind and she wanted to desperately to ask it, but she would loose her nerve and it would die away in her throat never to be voice out loud. A part of her was afraid that if she asked it, more specifically of what happened to Lapis Lazuli, then the Crystal Gems would suddenly realize that she had lied to them and that Lapis was the sire; she didn’t know what they would do then. The other part of her was simply scared to know the truth of what had happened to her mate and escort, she didn’t think that she would be able to handle it if it turned out that they had shattered in the crash.  
If she had a flesh heart, it would have been hurting and she didn’t understand why.

Aside from her doubts Peridot, and the others as well, noted that the carrier gem’s stomach was slowly getting rounder as her geodes began to get larger; Garnet said that she still couldn’t tell how many there would be, but that they would probably be ready to lay in a month’s time or so. Peridot would have been terrified at that fact, but the process of carrying was an exhausting one and the green gem didn’t seem to have the energy for that outside of working on the drill and forming her eggs.

Peridot had such little energy now, that she started to fall asleep quite frequently in the middle of doing things along with the strangest of cravings, much to her own horror. Once Amethyst had caught her nibbling on a clump of dirt and the purple gem wasn’t going to let Peridot live that down anytime soon. Though there were some cravings that the green gem wouldn’t be able to indulge in.  
Sometimes Peridot found herself gazing down the hill towards Beach City, though her eyes would be glassy as she ignored the small town and instead looked out onto the expanse of water beyond it. Something in her made her yearn for it, she didn’t know why, and sometimes she found herself wanting to shove a handful of sand into her mouth that was pretty weird; however, her body remained in place and she never went to it, the gems kept her on a pretty tight leash.

Literally, but that’s a whole other story.

“That’s enough, Peridot!” The gem in question heard which snapped her wide awake, sputtering as she quickly turned off her power-tool that was still running. Peridot looked up at the angry Pearl, the taller gem’s foot tapping as she got ready to scold somebody, that being Peridot. “This is becoming a little dangerous, go get some proper sleep.”

Peridot knew that she was right, but would never admit that, besides-

“I have to keep working on the drill!” Peridot argued, throwing her arms up in exasperation. “It’s even more dangerous if I-”

“Peridot.” Came the smooth voice of the fusion, Garnet, causing Peridot’s own voice to stop in her tracks. The green gem cautiously looked over at the other.  
“We can handle things for a couple of hours, you need to rest, trust me.” She said, not allowing Peridot to argue anymore as she crouched down and picked the tiny carrier up; Peridot hated when she did that. The green gem let out an annoyed snarl as she was carried into the barn like some sort of cat.

“Fine.” Peridot grumbled in defeat.

—-

_The sun was warm on her back, but not the kind of warm that was too much, it felt oddly comfortable even as she sat on the sand that would have normally been blistering; though she was a gem, after-all, perhaps it didn’t matter?  
Peridot let out a sigh, things sure were bright all around her and she felt as though she were floating, what an odd feeling._

_She didn’t dwell on it for too long as she looked out onto the body of water in front of her, the ocean spreading out for as far as her eyes could see. Such a thing would have normally terrified her, after-all it was so easy to get lost out there forever wasn’t it and when you are a gem forever certainly is a long time, but despite this she was calm. The sun’s warm even spreading to her chest.  
Peridot was waiting for something, but she didn’t know what?_

_In the water she could have swore that she saw something move, another thing that would have instantly had her on edge, but did nothing to cause her fear in that moment. So she instead chose to wait, because that’s what her body told her to do and this decision did not go without reward._

_She rose up out of the waves as if they were just mere curtains to be easily brushed aside, her head held high as she walked gracefully towards the green gem with her skirt gently swaying with each strong step._

_Peridot’s breath got caught in her throat as the heat rose to her cheeks, her would-be flesh heart pounding in her chest._

_“Lapis Lazuli….” The technition gem whimpered as she stood up onto her feet in a hurry, her voice nearly dying away because of the waves, but despite this she still had heard her._

_“Hello Peridot.” Lapis responded blankly, her expression remaining quite stoic though that meant nothing to Peridot as she threw herself at her mate, wrapping her arms around the other gem’s waist._

_“Lazuli, I thought you were dead, where in the stars were you at?!” Peridot asked of her as she nuzzled her face into Lapis’ bare stomach, earning a slight chuckle from her as the blue gem crouched down to be more at the other’s level._

_“That doesn’t matter right now.” Lapis said as she reached out, placing an incredibly gentle hand onto Peridot’s face, feeling soft like air while the other placed itself on her stomach. “You’re all…. Okay now.”_

_Peridot thought that she could cry, stars, maybe she was. Either way she slowly reached up to place both of her hands on the sides of Lapis’ face, feeling as if at any moment her mate would vanish once more and probably likely would. That was what she usually did after their time together, after-all. With out the fear of repercussions or the risk of Jasper walking in on them, Peridot brought her lips to Lapis’, something she seldom ever does and she thought would never do again._

_While happy about it even that felt off though, but Peridot couldn’t figure out why, she didn’t care to know the answer to that either. Lapis was here and that was all that mattered._

_Peridot let out a purr as the blue gem pulled away and instead pulled the smaller one into her lap while wrapping her arms around her. It was so comfortable, it felt safe as if nothing bad would happen to her ever again; for once Peridot’s mind was not filled with panic and was only filled with warmth._

_The two gems kissed again and nuzzled some more as the bright image began to blurr away…._

Peridot’s eyes fluttered open and the first thing that she noticed was a light coming from her gem fading away followed by the fact that her mouth tasted entirely salty and her body ached more than it did before she had fallen asleep on the barn loft’s couch. The green gem pushed herself up into a sitting position, albiet with a little difficulty as the geodes were starting to make normal tasks harder, and wiped at her face; it was unpleasantly sticky and the pain in her chest was back. It had obviously been a very bad idea for her to try to get an appropriate amount of sleep.

The next thing that Peridot realized, made her jump, as she had not been expecting that she was not alone on the couch. The green gem sent a glare towards Steven and was about to reprimand him for not alerting her to his presence sooner, but the look on his face made anything that she was about to say forgotten. The young boy had wide, shocked eyes and his mouth was slightly agape; neither of them said anything for a few long seconds before Steven blinked and looked a little unsure.

“Um, Peridot?” He asked to test the waters, making sure that she would respond to him.

“What is it?” She asked the boy, the air between them heavy.

“Why were you kissing Lapis?”

“Eh?!” Peridot squeaked out as her own eyes widened and she quickly scooted away from him, fright rising up inside of her at that accusation. How could he know?! She had been so careful!

“When you were sleeping, I saw your dream.” Steven said, pointing towards the upside down triangle shaped gem on her forward. Peridot let out a small groan at this; betrayed by her own anatomy!

“Are you in love Lapis or….?” Steven went one, clearly dumbfounded by what he had seen; Peridot let out a sigh, there was that word again.

“No…. I mean, I don’t know.” The green gem responded with a small shrug, she was too exhausted to come up with a lie to get herself out of this one, plus after the couple of weeks since she’s been captured, she felt as though she could possibly trust the Steven. “She’s…. The truth is that Lazuli is the sire, or ‘other parent’ as you humans would say, of my gemlings. They are as much of her as they are of me….”

Peridot didn’t know what kind of reaction to expect from the hybrid child, but him gasping and looking absolutely excited was definitely not what she would have thought.

“Oh my gosh, Lapis is going to be a mom?!” Steven cheered before he paused, the entirety of what the other gem had said starting to sink in. “Wait…. So those babies are little Lapis babies instead of little Peridot babies?”

“Well, there’s a chance of them being either, but yes I lied about who their sire is.” Peridot explained. “So in a technical stand point, they are Lapis’ gemlings, yes.” Steven still didn’t quite understand the whole gemling thing, it all seemed very complicated, or maybe that’s just how Pearl and Peridot liked to make it sound. Either way, the young hybrid did understand that if it were put to a more human-like situation that Peridot was the mom and Lapis was kind of like the dad, he guessed? Steven smiled, knowing that Peridot was probably just as confused about this situation as he was, though this new information still caused a bit of excitement for him. Two gems that he considered friends were having a family together and he was happy for them, even more so.

“Oh, wait until I tell the gems!” Steven exclaimed, causing a jolt of fear to rise up within Peridot; that was still the exact opposite of what she wanted.

“Steven, no!” The green gem said sharply, grabbing a hold of the hybrid’s arm as if he would run off to tell her secret at any moment. “Please don’t do that, they can’t know.”

“But why?” Steven asked her, a look of confusion on his face as the air around them seemed to settle down once more.

“What we did was a very bad thing, two different gem types procreating like this.” Peridot explained, a deep frown finding its way onto her face and she could have swore that her eyes were feeling a little damp again. “It’s wrong….”

“There’s nothing wrong about that, Peridot.” Steven decided to argue, pausing to think up of another response. “Besides, the Crystal Gems wouldn’t care about that anyway.”

“Of course they wouldn’t, they’re rebels.” Peridot shot back, lip raised in a silent snarl. “I just don’t want this to get around, if everybody knows then it could be used against me and I’d never be able to go back to Homeworld!”

“Why would you want to go back if they wouldn’t accept where your babies came from?” Steven asked out of simple curiousity, but that didn’t stop Peridot’s throat from tightening up; she was afraid to realize that she didn’t quite know the answer to his question. She sat a gentle hand on her stomach and gave a small shrug.

“It’s my home….” Was all she responded with, getting a frown from Steven.

“Well, I promise that I won’t tell the others about it.” The hybrid said, gently kicking his legs back and forth over the edge of the couch. “But I still think that you should tell them yourself when you’re ready.”

Peridot would…. Consider it, but right now she was focused on something else much more.

“Steven, could you tell me something?” Peridot suddenly asked, glancing over in the boy’s direction to see him give a slight nod, she let out a sigh. “What happened to her? Lapis Lazuli.”

“You still don’t know…. This is going to be hard to explain.” Steven said, his thumbs twiddling together nervously as he thought of the best way to tell the carrier gem beside him. “Well, when your ship crashed, Lapis fused with Jasper and then she kind of dragged them both down to the bottom of the sea…. We don’t know where they are now, but Garnet says that their fusion Malachite is really unstable and I think they’re losing control over her.”

Peridot could feel a sinking feeling grow in her chest as her mouth dropped open, eyes wide; of course she had heard the jargon about the fusion and all that, but what surprised her was that her two companions were alive. That Lapis Lazuli was alive.

Albeit, she was not exactly having a good time where she was, but it meant that there was a slightest chance that Peridot may be able to see her again. It seemed to be a slim chance as Steven went on to explain what had happened once she bailed her ship in detail, but the small green gem had to have hope.

“Thank-you for telling me this.” She said suddenly as she looked down at her extended stomach. “I…. Appreciate it.” Steven said something else, but Peridot didn’t really hear him as she sniffled and wrapped her arms around herself, she didn’t know what to do with this information now; all of this was just too much for her to handle.

“Hey, Peridot, maybe when we finish the drill and destroy the Cluster we can go look for Malachite.” Steven said, thinking wishfully. “Then maybe we can fix up the barn and you can all live here; you and Lapis with your babies, maybe even Jasper can stay if she promises not to fight us anymore. I think that’d be really nice.”

“I would like that.” Peridot murmured, the boy’s optimism was a nice change to her sense of oncoming dread. Steven nodded and paused, contemplating on whether or not he should change the subject again, this was all too sad and he didn’t want to expectant mother to be sad, she should be happy!

“Do you want to go back to sleep, I’ll leave you alone.” Steven said as he stood up, but paused once Peridot shook her head; she was thinking about her dream and wasn’t too thrilled at the possibility of having another one, no matter how tired she was.

“We should watch some TV then, that’s always a good way to keep your mind off of things.” The young boy said as he walked over to the box that stood a few feet in front of the couch. Steven began rummaging through a bunch of tapes before he seemed to find the one he wanted, quickly setting up the TV before he ran back over to take his seat as it started. Peridot frowned, unable to see how something so meaningless could ever distract her from the many issues that were currently going on in her life, but that was when a logo suddenly flashed on the screen followed by a voice.

_“On the last episode of Camp Pining Hearts….”_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that this took so long to finish and it's not even that long. I've been really struggling to do things like writing lately, but don't worry I plan on finishing this story.... Eventually.

Ever since Peridot’s meaningful conversation with the Steven, or rather Steven as the hybrid asked to be called, things around the barn seemed to become easier as the hostility between the green homeworld gem and the Crystal Gems appeared to ease up with Peridot becoming a little more friendlier towards them as she grew to learn about the planet that she was currently stuck on. There were still a few misunderstandings between them and Peridot knew that they still did not trust her completely, but they did enough to the point where they started to give the technician more free reign around the barn and surrounding areas.

 

This Peridot was very thankful for and almost found it funny, before her capture she would have used such an opportunity to escape had she been in such a predicament, but now she was completely willingly helping out those who had previously been her enemy; what a strange turn of events. Now she was comfortable enough with her current situation that instead of making her grand escape, like she would have when she was on the run, she had finally began to build her nest; something that she kept putting off time and time again, to the point where she was now growing antsy and could hardly think of anything else.

 

Being understanding of her situation, Garnet allowed Peridot to stop working on the drill in order to do so, though the green gem didn’t seem all too happy about that. However, she decided to go along with the fusion’s “suggestion”, but only because the drill was nearly complete and the only things really left to do involved heavy lifting and there wasn’t much that she could do to help out with that aside from getting in the way.

 

So now as Pearl and Garnet gave the drill it’s finishing touches, Peridot was able to ask Steven and Amethyst for their assistance in crafting her nest, something that she was taking just as seriously as the construction of the drill. The technician had sent the two of them out with the task of bringing her the correct materials to build it with, something that she would have much rather done herself to make sure everything retrieved was perfect, but considering her current condition she would just have to make due.

 

Currently Peridot was inspecting one of the corners up in the barn’s loft, she had long since decided that having her nest on higher ground would be the best strategy to keep her offspring safe from any lowly Earth predator that might wish them harm. Considering that she didn’t have powers like most gems, she could only do so much to protect them; a scary thought to the small gem for sure and while she begrudgingly knew that the Crystal Gems would probably help her out if she asked, she didn’t want to rely on them. Truce or not, they were still the enemies of Homeworld and nothing was going to change that. Nope, she wasn’t even going to think about how now she was technically also an enemy of Homeworld if you really thought about it; assisting with the enemy’s endeavors while also carrying the geodes of another gem type that was not her own. You know, the usual.

 

“Peridot, we’re back!” She heard the familiar voice of Steven reach up to her, ah just one time to distract her from her own scary thoughts. This was perfect timing! The green gem cautiously trotted over to the edge of the loft to peer over it, there she saw Steven and Amethyst standing after just having entered inside of the barn.

 

“Yo, where do you want the stuff?” Amethyst called, holding up a plastic bag that must have held the various supplies that Peridot had asked for.

 

“Oh, uh, just bring it up here.” Peridot responded as she nervously glanced back at the spot where she contemplated building her nest. She was still unsure on whether or not this would be an okay spot, instinct said it was doable, but the perfectionist side of her insisted that she could do better. Honestly, she kind of wished that she could just go back and build it inside of Steven’s bathroom, but she didn’t want to admit that and the Crystal Gems probably wouldn’t allow that anyway. Besides, even if it was okay with them, it was too far away from the barn and Peridot still wanted to be close to watch over the remaining progress of the drill. It was nearing completion, probably about to be finished any day now, which was good since the Cluster was an unpredictable force and no one could know for sure when that thing was going to go off.

 

Peridot shook away her thoughts and watched as Amethyst grabbed a hold of Steven and stretched her limbs for a quick way up to the loft. Once there, both Steven and the bag of supplies were deposited onto the wooden ground. Peridot acknowledged the two Crystal Gems with a nod before she gently knelt down next to the bag to begin rummaging through it, she was quick to notice a few things that did not meet the standards that she was setting for her nest, those things where quickly put off to the side to be disposed of later on. 

Amethyst rolled her eyes at this, but otherwise said nothing, the things that they collected were mainly just rocks so it wasn’t like she and Steven could just go to look for some more; it sure did beat just sitting around and waiting for Pearl and Garnet to need help with something. More than likely also needing her to go out and find something, except for the drill, in their case.

 

The thought made Amethyst huff out. Peridot noticed this and promptly decided to ignore her for the most part.

 

“So, eh, need anything else?” The purple gem asked as she glanced towards the barn’s entrance where the other Crystal Gem’s were surely remaining busy with the drill’s construction just outside.

 

“No, I think this is fine for now.” Peridot responded, yanking an old blanket out of the bag, “….Thank-you for your assistance.”

 

“No prob, p-dot.” Amethyst said as she gave a rather joking salute before hopping down from the loft and onto the ground below. Peridot watched her new “friend” of sorts leave before turning back to sorting through the rocks and other various miscellaneous material that was brought to her. She didn’t really want to build her nest out of random Earth junk that she didn’t even find herself, but she would just have to make due with what she currently had.  
The technician was currently so busy that she had not even noticed that the other one was still in her presence, watching her with an unsure expression.

 

“Hey, Peridot.” Steven said in order to get her attention. “I brought you a gift.”  
“Mm?” At that, Peridot seemed to perk up, even though she remained seated in order to save more energy. The hybrid smiled as he pulled out a small conch shell from his pocket, holding it out to her as if it were the greatest treasure that he could have possibly found.

 

“Ta-da!” Steven cheered as he walked over and placed it into the green gem’s open hand. Peridot brought it closer to her face to examine it, there was the tiniest of cracks in its side that lead down to a much larger chip; it was far from perfect, but something about the gesture brought a small smile to her face.

 

“I thought that it’d be nice if you had a little piece of the ocean with you.” Steven explained, taking a cautious glance towards the barn door before continuing. “You know, in case any of your babies are like Lapis, they might be sad because the ocean is such a far way from here.”

 

Peridot didn’t know what to say, she was quite touched by this gesture and she was sure that it showed by the way her face heated up in a bright teal color. She gently clutched the shell to her chest.

 

“Oh… wow, thanks.” She whispered, causing Steven’s grin to grow even larger.

 

“It was no problem.” He said before motioning to her nest. “Do you need any more help with that?” This seemed to snap Peridot out of it as she narrowed her eyes. 

 

“What? No! You’re just going to mess things up!” Peridot snapped, though this time there seemed to be less bite to her tone as it had only caused Steven to let out a giggle.

 

“Okay, well I’ll be outside if you need me.” The boy responded as he hurried up and clambered down the loft’s ladder. Peridot watched him go, her expression falling once he was out of sight, the barn seemed a lot colder and emptier when it was just her on the inside. No matter she had work to do.

 

Peridot walked over to a spot on the wall where and old nail jutted out from its spot, this would have to do for now. She carefully placed the shell over it to hang it up; she had gotten the idea from the human picture that had been hanging up since she got here, it seemed like a well enough way to keep her gift safe. She took a step back and sat a gentle hand on her stomach, she hoped that her gemlings would appreciate the small little item as well.

 

Once that was done, Peridot turned to look at the rest of the junk behind her and let out an annoyed sigh, she was tired and didn’t really feel like dealing with this mess right now. Perhaps now was the perfect time to take a break from nest-building to instead continue with her scientific analysis of the human Earth romantic drama documentary known as Camp Pining Hearts. A grin appeared on her face as she took a step towards the TV, only to come to an abrupt stop.

 

“Peridot, could you come out here?” She heard Pearl call to her. “We need your opinion on something.”

 

Peridot sighed and trotted over to the ladder instead; her work never seemed to be done.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise b*tch, bet you thought you saw the last of me.

"Great googly moogly, it's all gone to shit!"

Whelp, whatever Peridot had been expecting to happen it certainly wasn't that, that was for sure. This mission that she and the Crystal Gems had gone on, just like her mission from Homeworld, was suppose to have ran smoothly but with her luck of course the exact opposite was to happen.  
Stupid Crystal Gems, stupid Earth moon!

How was she suppose to know that it would be best to keep her mouth shut on this trip to the moon, things were said and while she didn't exactly know why everyone was now so angry at her, she did know that they probably had no chance of saving the Earth (and more importantly: her unborn gemlings) from the Cluster. It was a nice plan, but the truth was that they had no guarantee that it would work let alone be successful. Peridot needed to come up with a plan B and fast if she were to save the place that had become something like a home away from homeworld, especially if she were to have her geodes here.

The green gem had looked towards the Diamond communicator just haphazardly abandoned in this moon base, it was a long short, but it just might work. If she should get into contact with her Diamond, she might just be able to save this planet with only a little bit of word bending, after-all her Diamond was the most lustrous and logical Diamond that there was and surely she would be willing to lend a hand should she learn of how valuable a place like the Earth truly was.

However, despite this, Peridot still had reserves about contacting Yellow Diamond for the green techie was most definitely showing by now and it definitely wasn't something that she wanted her Diamond to see. There was also the chance that once she contacted them and plans were set into motion to save the Earth, Homeworld would send for her and she would have to go back. Normally that would have sent her into a fit of excitement, but now it only conflicted her for she knew that her offspring would never survive on Homeworld. Peridot knew that she would have to either stay on Earth for the rest of her existence or maybe give her offspring to the Crystal Gems to raise while she returned home alone. Neither seemed to be the ideal thing that she wanted, but she would have to make her decision and make it fast.

Unfortunately, or perhaps it was very fortunate depending on who you ask, plans don't always happen as one would like them to.

Stupid Crystal Gems, stupid clod of a Yellow Diamond!

Perhaps one of the scariest things, right behind becoming a geode-carrier, was actually calling up her Diamond on the diamond-communicator, only to have a Pearl answer and look upon her with judgmental eyes. No doubt the Diamond's Pearl now looked down at her as the servant gem glanced at the technician's extended stomach very briefly before she had the communicator pulled away from her by the great Yellow Diamond herself.  
Peridot could remember her entire body growing stiff, sweat running down her face, and no doubt if she had a physical heart would it be pounding right out of her rib-cage right about now. Her lovely and fierce Diamond was right there, towering over all, without even sparing the small green gem a single glance as she continued to look over whatever it had been that she was doing previously. Though Peridot could definitely tell that Yellow Diamond was waiting for a response from her rather expectantly, but no words came as they managed to get lost within the technician's throat.

Once it was clear that Peridot's response took too long, Yellow Diamond spared a glance over towards the small gem, which only served to make her all the more nervous.  
Nervously, Peridot had given the diamond-salute before quickly wrapping her arms around herself, partly from her anxiety of being scrutinized by her Diamond and partly because she hoped that it would at least somewhat cover up her belly from view. If Yellow Diamond had noticed it, she didn't say anything, which only served to make Peridot even more afraid.

Surely a gem as intellegent and tactical as the great Yellow Diamond would notice in an instant, this thought made Peridot gulp and begin to shake as though she were a frail leaf trying to hold onto its branch in the dead of winter. However, despite this, she would not back down and was determined to have her lustrous Diamond hear her out if it was the last thing that she did. Which was a possible fact considering the gem that the small technician was currently talking to.

Peridot supposed that there was no time like the present and went forward with her most genius plan that she had come up with in an attempt to save this planet. She supposed that she had Steven to thank for being so kind to her and her unborn brood, opening her eyes to the possibility that this planet was much more than meets the eye, but she did not mention him to her Diamond. Something within the back of her mind shouted at her to not mention the gems that had taken her in, though had it been a few days ago, she would have gladly ratted them out. Peridot wondered what had changed.

"It was an accident." She had said about the crash that ended up getting her and her crew stranded on this rock, though her hand subconsciously ghosted over her stomach as she said the words. It wasn't until then and Yellow Diamond's eyes landed directly on the tiny gem, the leader's gaze taking in her underling with one swift glance and yet she still didn't comment on the current status of Peridot's body. Instead, the yellow gem simply wrinkled up her nose as if in disgust and continued on with talking about the current mission on hand, leaving Peridot to stand there and wonder what sort of punishment would become of her.

Yellow Diamond had kept her cool, but it had only made Peridot worry more about the possible punishment that she may face upon returning to her homeworld. She was scared and she was sure that her continued shaking was a clear indicator of this fact, more than anything in that moment, Peridot wanted to look over towards where the Crystal Gems were currently hiding away as if in some attempt to plead for their help though she knew that she couldn't. It would only endanger them even more, it was becoming more and more clear to the gem that her fantastical ruler may not have been as level-headed as the green gem had previously thought.  
It was then that things appeared to take a turn for the worst, Yellow Diamond was not listening to reason and Peridot could almost feel her gemlings' future being ripped away from them.

"What do you know about the Earth?!"

That was a very good question, what does she know about the rock in which she was currently residing? It was a large mass, floating through space, that was capable of sustaining life because it was in a rare sweet spot that just so happened to be the perfect distance away from this galaxy's sun. It wasn't too close and it wasn't too far, it was perfect in Peridot's opinion, however that analyse seemed to be far too impersonal and she didn't think that it did the tiny blue sphere any justice.

The Earth was a place where organic life was able to thrive, it was a place where you could do and be whatever you wanted. Of course, Peridot had seen first hand that it could be a very dangerous place, but at the same time she couldn't think of a safer world to bring up her offspring in than this humble little trash heap that she had learned to love.  
Even if she didn't want to admit it, the Earth was home.

These thoughts all swam around in Peridot's head, but she wasn't able to voice any of her thoughts in the moment as they were lost on her tongue. So, instead, the small green gem clenched her fists tightly together to shout out at her uncaring Diamond the one thing that she could think of to say.

"Apparently more than you, you clod!"

Okay, well maybe that wasn't the most eloquently put sentence in the world.

As Yellow Diamond's rage-induced face appeared within Peridot's field of vision, the green gem finally shown her panic and quickly bid her Diamond adieu before frantically hanging up the call on the Diamond communicator. As the Crystal Gems all cheered and surrounded her with praise, Peridot found herself frozen in place, all the while clutching the communicator within her grasp.

What had she done?

"I-I'm a traitor to my homeworld." She whispered as she handed off the communicator, with a small warning, to one of the other gems before it would inevitably explode within her hands. As they dealt with that, Peridot otherwise ignored them as she laid onto the ground with exhaustion her mind still one of shock, her arms wrapping around herself in a hug, this had not gone according to plan.

"Peridot, do you know what this means?" Steven had happily asked her as he crouched down to give the ex-homeworld gem a loving hug. "You're a Crystal Gem!"  
It was all that Peridot could do to moan out her distaste for the situation that had just transpired.

Stupid Peridot, stupid Earth!

\----

It was the next day when Peridot found herself sitting outside of the barn by her lonesome, with nothing but the sun to beat down on her with its blazing rays. Steven had tried to make her feel better about her current situation, but it did not work as the green gem was far to frantic to listen to reason and in her haste she threw the tape-recorder that she had given him and ran off. 

She didn't want to have to wear a star now, she didn't know where she would put it.

Peridot sighed at the thought and attempted to bring her knees up to her chest, as well as she could with her swollen belly, in order hug them for comfort. She surely had made a mess of things and Peridot doubted that they would be getting any better any time soon.

"What do you lil' clods think?" She asked out loud as she gently rubbed at the area where her geodes were forming, the unborn gemlings painfully shifting around as if in a reply. Peridot winced and dropped her hand away, shortly followed after by her legs as she stretched out, wishing that she knew what to do now.

"Is this seat taken?" Peridot lightly jumped as the sudden cool voice of Garnet met her ears, the green gem looking up to see the tall fusion motioning towards the spot on the grass next to her. Peridot simply gave a half-hearted shrug and Garnet took that answer as a yes, thus she quietly sat down only a few inches away from the other. The two of them sitting in a comfortable silence, that neither one dared to break for the time being.

A few long minutes had passed by as a gentle breeze picked up, rustling the grass that surrounded them and Peridot couldn't deny that it was strangely peaceful. It almost made it hard to believe that their was a mountain of crushed up gems growing in the Earth's core right at that moment, waiting to burst open like an egg and destroy everything that was currently residing on that planet. How strange, that even know she knew this, she was still able to calm herself down from her panicked state earlier. Garnet seemed to sense this as she finally decided to speak.

"How are you doing?" She asked the smaller gem, to which Peridot could only shrug once more.

"Fine, I guess." She responded with a sigh, to which Garnet quietly looked at her before turning away as if to say 'You don't seem completely fine.' However, the fusion remained respectable of Peridot's personal space and didn't attempt to push it any further and a part of the green gem kind of wished that she would have. Peridot had many questions and concerns that she needed to address, preferably sooner than later, oh how she missed the days when she was able to calculate the exact outcome of pretty much anything that she had to deal with.

Lapis Lazuli was the first one to change that and then the Earth made it so that she could never go back to any sort of normalcy in her life. The fact scared her, for it was erratic and completely unknown territory and yet despite that, she couldn't help but to feel just a tad bit excited as well.

She was, more or less, a Crystal Gem now and by that logic she was now a traitor to her Homeworld (though perhaps she had been one ever since the first time that she coupled up with Lazuli) and thus the green gem began to feel just a little bit of relief. This meant that she could do whatever she wanted now, she could be whatever she wanted.  
Peridot's hand brushed up against her stomach.

She could.... She could be apart of their lives now.

The simple thought was enough to spike her already present anxiety, but at the same time she couldn't help the small smile that appeared onto her face. Peridot could now have her offspring here on the Earth and she would be able to stay with them, raise them as she saw fit.

Peridot could teach them everything that she knew, no doubt that they would be the most intelligent little gemlings ever, and the Crystal Gems.... Well, they could help her in teaching them all about the Earth in which they were to reside on. Peridot really hoped that they grew up to be respectable like the quiet Garnet that sat down next to her, as loving and understanding as Steven, as fun-loving and carefree as Amethyst, and as responsible as Pearl. Though Peridot knew that she would love her gemlings no matter who they turned out to be and the thought that they would grow up to be individuals and be whatever they wanted made her unbelievably exited to be able to meet them. Peridot wanted nothing more than to see who it was that was forming on the inside of her in that moment.

Maybe.... Maybe they could even meet their sire eventually. An idea that made the expectant mother nervous, but also a tad bit hopeful for in that moment Peridot could not doubt that she would possibly see Lapis again.

As long as the Cluster didn't emerge, but with the progress of the drill and the machine nearing completion, she felt as though even that was going to turn out alright.  
Peridot was soon brought out of her reverence once she heard a small hum coming from the fusion that sat next to her. The green gem glanced over at Garnet from the corner of her eye to see her companion with a small smile on her face.

"You're glowing." She stated, much to Peridot's confusion as the ex-technician gently reached up to curiously prod at her triangle-shaped gem as if that's what she had thought that Garnet meant. The fusion saw this and let out a brief chuckle. "It's an Earth expression, means you seem really happy."

"Oh." Peridot said, her face flushing cyan as she dropped her hand back down to her stomach. The two were quiet once more after that, the contemplative silence rising up around them once more, however as Garnet's smile vanished it was clear that that wouldn't last long.

"You know, when you're on a team, it's best to come clean out any lies you may have told." Garnet said, but she was quick to give a shrug when Peridot looked at her with a slightly worried expression. "However, somethings aren't really meant for everybody's ears, so no one will really hold it against you."  
Peridot bit her lip and looked away.

"I was scared and.... ashamed.... At the time." The small gem mumbled.

"I don't judge, it was a conflicting time for everyone when you first came here."

"How'd you know?" Peridot asked, looking back with curious eyes to see Garnet smirking with a glint in her shades.

"Oh, I have my ways." The fusion said before a more serious air came over her. "Which one was it, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Lazuli." Peridot responded without hesitation, she saw no reason to keep up the charade, she was never going back home and by now she knew that the Crystal Gems wouldn't care about such a thing.

Garnet gave a thoughtful hum as she looked out to the field, her hand reaching up to rub her chin in contemplation as if she were thinking over Peridot's words very carefully.

"It would be best if we keep an eye on that." Garnet said after only a few moments, making Peridot wonder what she was thinking as her expression remained leveled, her eyes invisible from underneath her visor-like sunglasses. "Sapphire remembers seeing Lapis Lazuli gemlings only once before, she remembers them being very fickle, the conditions have to be right for them to form correctly. It's why they were initially hard to come by before Gems started to use mostly artificial means of procreation."

Peridot was an intelligent gem and understood exactly what Garnet was saying, a frown forming on her face as she began to feel a sinking feeling.

"What is the percentage of a successful Lapis Lazuli birth?" Peridot asked, however Garnet simply reached out her arm to gently pat the back of the much smaller gem.

"We'll worry about that when it comes time to." Garnet answered. "It's still a possibility that you may have all Peridots, like yourself."

"Can you see what they'll be?" Peridot couldn't help asking, even thought she knew the answer way before she saw Garnet shaking her head. A scary reality that put a damper on her theoretical heart. 

The two was silence after that and nothing much else was said of the conversation, this time Peridot was glad, because she didn't think that she could handle discussing the topic any further.

"Hey, Peridot." The silent air was eventually broken by Steven as he slowly approached the two with the green gem's tape recorder gently clasped in his hands. He looked unsure as if he were worried that Peridot was still a little bit out of it, she forced a smile towards him to show him otherwise. Steven grinned at this and proudly held out Peridot's device towards her. "Here, I thought that you might need this back."

"Gee, thanks." Peridot responded as she accepted it back, looking down at it with curious eyes, finding that having the smooth plastic object back her her hands helped to ground her to her current situation. She could almost feel all the internal metal workings of the device, a strange feeling, but it made her smile to know that she still wasn't far from her element and that she still could have technology at the tips of her fingers.

Peridot looked up as she reminded herself that everything was going to be just fine.

"Well, how about we go get something to eat, we've all had a rough couple of days." Garnet said as the fusion stood up, patting Steven upon the head which made the young half-gem's eyes sparkle as if the galaxy itself resided inside of them.

"Fish Stew Pizza!" Steven cheered, throwing his arms up in victory to which Garnet chuckled.

"May, I have some more sand, please?" Peridot asked, her voice quiet as if the mere fact of what she had asked embarrassed her.

"Sure thing, momma gem."

"Don't call me that."

"You know, if you still want to have your nest in the barn, we're going to have to fix the giant hole that you made with the robot." Garnet said as the trio made their way towards the portal that was within walking distance of the barn, looking back at the wreckage in question. Peridot frowned at that as she let out a sigh, forgetting her more promonite worries for that moment as she focused on something else for the time being.

".... Yea, I know...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to say that I am SOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for the lack of updates on this fic, I haven't really had the motivation for it and I have also started to write an original story that I hope to have published and I'm really passionate aobut it. However, over the summer I worked on this chapter on and off and yesterday I finally finished it so you guys would have something as I return to school. (I've transferred to University.)
> 
> Honestly, if you peeps would like to keep up to date with what's going on with this story, I would ask you to please go follow my Tumblr blog BasicallySin for more immediate updates. (Though be warned that it is a NSFW blog.)
> 
> Anyway, again I am very sorry for the wait, I hope that you'll enjoy this because I know quite a few people like this story. (Also just a warning, but I miiiiight be veering away from the canon storyline just a tidbit.)


End file.
